Guardian: Servant of the Shield
by 6thKazekage
Summary: Leana is the rightful heir to the dying mage house, Clan Hamilton. When she is selected to be a Master in the Fifth Holy Grail War, she prepares for battle. However, the Servant Leana summons classifies himself as a never-before heard of class- "Guardian". Undeterred, she heads off for Fuyuki. Can Leana change the fate of her clan or is it destiny? Saint-14, 8 Masters/Servants, UBW
1. Prologue: Avenger's Wrath

**What's up? It's pretty much like the description said: My OC is the heir to an old mage family and is chosen to be in the Grail War for... reasons that you will find out. There will be a new Servant Class that _Destiny_'s Saint-14 will be filling (that's why Exo is written up there, seeing as Saint-14 is not an official choice). Watch as this new addition to the Fifth Holy Grail War alters Fate to yet another route (just to be clear, I am going off of the Ulimited Blade Works route). **

**The story is rated M because it gives me more leeway to do stuff than otherwise, and also because FSN is filled with stuff that warrant it (I'm looking at you Gilgamesh- stealing girls' and shit. You just need to calm down, man!).**

**Also, in this fic, there will not be much content from Destiny that will crossover to FSN that isn't in some way linked to Saint-14 as a Servant (e.g. there will be no random Vex invasion, and other guardians will not show up during the actual storyline portion -some flashbacks will though-). **

**This Fic will be mostly serious in the regard that Destiny content will be treated as a story and not a game (e.g. Saint-14 talking about "leveling up" or how guardians attack on the same missions over and over agian to get loot.)**

**Just a warning: this is my first Fanfic.(Also the prologue is a little rough compared to the actual chapters in this story, so please bare with it if something seems a little off in the beginning.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, Fate/Stay Night, nor any of their characters.**

* * *

**(Deep in the Vault of Glass)**

The Light "fence" around the Sync Plate fell away into nothingness. A curse was heard from the Warlock directed at a large robot husk at his feet. _Why did this _have_ to happen? Everything was going so well until now,_ He thought, kicking the shell of the dead Vex Praetorian for further emphasis. While doing so, he heard the Hunter gasp at something, and the Warlock could see why. Looking back at the Gate both of the guardians' attention was completely taken by an ominous, red light floating in the air. It was an Oracle: an omen that never boded well for the followers of the Traveler or any other race that wasn't Vex for that matter. And at this very moment, it hovered_ right_ over the Gate archway and there was still inside- the team's leader. The Warlock cursed again as the Oracle brightened let out a pulse.

* * *

**(Inside the Gate)**

As soon as coms went done, the heavily armored Titan immediately figured something was wrong and was bolting to the Relic. The guardian got within arms-reach of the floating artifact when he felt a pulse surge out from the Gate. Instantly, the Titan felt the pull on him. He desperately clawed for the Relic, but the gravitational force would not let go of him.

"Knocker! Take us to orbit!" The Titan bellowed.

**"****I can't! We are in another time and the connection through the Gate has been severed!"** His Ghost shouted back.

The guardian yelled his heart out while giving one last futile effort to grab what was right in front of him before he was forcibly sucked through the air and into the rogue Gate.

* * *

**(Outside the Gate)**

The Gate's energy flickered for a few seconds, but was finally snuffed out. Both guardians in the room could do nothing but look on in shock and despair at what they had witnessed. Even as the Oracle turned its attention to them to banish them from the Vault, they could only think of how their fireteam leader had just been flung to the corners of Time. Something that could not be undone. Not by the guardians. Not by the Ghosts. Not by the Traveler. Maybe not even the Vex themselves could save the Titan even _if_ they had a reason to.

The guardian had been lost.

* * *

**(Back on Earth, In the Grassy Plains of the western part of the Old United States)**

The night's sky shined above the flat plains that were once part of the Old United States of America. The wind howled unimpeded across the land. Almost nothing stirred in the light of the full moon. Ever since The Collapse, typically nothing more than birds came around this part of the world anymore. The one exception to this grave fact was the lone figure wrapped in black shrouds who hobbled almost aimlessly across the flatlands, all-the-while muttering things to nobody but himself.

Suddenly the figure stopped walking and turned glowing, yellow eyes to the heavens as if something called for his attention.

**"****The Will of the Nine has been fulfilled… May this guardian's life prove pleasing to Them."**

* * *

**Part 2**

**(The Matou Residence, 1 Month after the Fourth War for the Holy Grail)**

In the dark crypt underneath the large mansion, cackling could be heard. It was a terrible sound signifying a triumph by the hand of someone something with no good intentions. If someone were to witness the scene down where no light dared to touch, they would have seen a small, ancient looking man with pail skin and dead eyes looking over a pit of sloshing water.

Zouken Matou (formally known as Zouken Makiri and Makiri Zolgen before that) had a sinister grin on his face and was currently congratulating himself with his latest prize. He finally took a breather from his twisted laughter and began to speak to himself.

"I can't believe my luck! I had begun to think that _nothing_ would be gained from this war after my so-called "son" got himself killed." He shook his head and let out a sigh. "Oh well… It's not as if I expected Kariya to win anyway- the weakling. And now that he's dead, I guess I have no choice but to continue with the plan. Isn't that right… Sakura-chan?" His grin widened some more as his eyes grew even colder while looking down into the pit.

What was previously thought to be choppy water was in fact a writhing pit filled with worms. These were Crest Worms- the special magic of the Matou family. These vile creatures are able to produce Prana at the expense of their host, which is why that they are often remarked as unethical by anyone that had the displeasure of having any experiences involving them.

But Zouken did not care. He would use any means to reach his goal of obtaining the Holy Grail, and an example of how low his morality was lay right in front of him. In the middle of the disgusting worms was a child- a little girl no more than perhaps 6 years of age. She had short, purple hair and a slight body that was naked at the moment. She did not move a muscle. Maybe this girl was scared. However, her face did not display a drop of emotion, and behind her clouded violet eyes, was a broken soul. This was Sakura Matou- formally Sakura Tohsaka before her father had given her to Zouken since the Matou's could no longer birth natural mages any more. She hadn't known what to think about any of it and still didn't. And now, after all that Sakura was put through, she just accepted her cruel fate as she lay in the pit, Crest Worms caressing and probing at her nude form.

Zouken continued to talk.

"Since that fool couldn't come through with his part of the bargain, _you_ will have to win me the Grail- or…_had_ to rather- if it hadn't been for that idiot Master! Hahahahaa!-" Zouken's body racked with cackling again.

"Who would have thought that there would _actually_ be a fool that would deny the Holy Grail and their chance to make a wish?! Hahahahaha!- Those Einzberns must be absolutely _pissed_ at that! Hahaha!- And serves them right for hiring a mercenary instead of actually fighting themselves, those stuck-up alchemists! Hahaha!-" Zouken's terrible laughter went on for a bit more until finally calming down.

"Although, I do wonder _what_ made the infamous Magus Killer order his Servant to destroy the Grail. Hmm, maybe he was sore that he lost that homunculus in becoming a Lesser Grail?" After a moment Zouken shrugged. "It matters not. What matters now is that I finally managed to gather the last of the shards."

When Emiya had ordered his Servant, Saber, to use her Noble Phantasm to destroy the Holy Grail for whatever reason, it had only succeeded in destroying the magical artifact's physical shell. The Holy Grail will merely have to form again sometime down the line in another war. What currently held Zouken's attention, however, were the shards of the broken wish-granting cup that had been left in the burning aftermath of the finale to the Fourth Holy Grail War. Zouken had found the shards when searching the battlefield for anything of interest- and found something he had.

Over the course of the weeks following the war the head of the Matou had collected the priceless shards of pure Prana. It had taken longer than he would have preferred, but he had to make sure to avoid the chance of someone seeing him- be it non-magical authorities investigating the fire or another Magus. As each piece was collected, he implanted them into Crest Worms, and then had those same worms implant themselves into little Sakura. What he was hoping to achieve was making the girl into a Lesser Grail. While Zouken may not have been the one who formed most the first Grail's foundations (no, that had been Einzbern), he still contributed to much of its creation and felt confident in making a Grail to serve his purposes.

Zouken raised a hand to his eye-level and stared in satisfaction. A single Crest Worm slithered circles in his pail palm. It was not much different from others of its kind aside from a slight glow emanating from its form. This worm contained the last shard to the Grail. It was the final piece to making his dreams reality.

The raised hand shifted until it was above the surface of the horrible pit, and after a second abruptly turned over, letting the shining worm fall into with the other Crest Worms. Zouken's eyes tracked the slithering creature, following its glow. It went straight to Sakura's still form and stopped, circled it once, and then stopped again on the girl's right side. Zouken frowned for a moment wondering if something was wrong, but his thin lips turned back upward when he saw the Crest Worm jump onto Sakura's abdomen and rapidly burrowed into her flesh by using its razor-sharp teeth. The girl's face twitched and a sad sound of a pathetically soft whimper escaped Sakura's mouth. Quite a bit of blood gushed out of the new wound before the flesh knitted back together to its restored condition. Zouken's stare did not blink as he awaited for any reaction to signify either success or failure.

After a few minutes nothing happened. The room was remained as dark and silent (aside from the worms' slithering) as before until Sakura's body began to glow. The Grail piece had been accepted and was now "complete"! Zouken could only smile darkly as he turned and walked away, his cane and sandals echoing off the crypt walls.

"Excellent… Now, I merely have to wait for the next war. A trivial material. I can wait… But can Sakura?" He said lowly to himself as he arrived at the base of the stairs leading up. "Yes, I'll make sure of that. I will _not_ lose an opportunity have my wish granted for a _fifth_ time."

The Matou looked back at the still-glowing form of the little girl. He would leave her in the pit for a week to make sure she was stabilized.

"You have done gooood today Sakura-chan. You will be the key to fulfilling my goal. I'm leaving now, but I will be back to collect you later. So sleep tight, and don't let the-" Zouken's snarky comment was cut off as a huge magical pressure suddenly assaulted his senses.

The crypt shook like an earthquake. The Crest Worms in the pit screeched in pain. Even Zouken was being affected by this anomaly and was on his knees, finding it hard to maintain his physical form as the suffocating power pressed down on him.

_What the Hell is going on?!_ He thought as his mind ran through the possibilities of what was causing this. Then his eyes widened and his head jerked up at Sakura. _The Lesser Grail. It has made contact with the Greater._ _This was to be anticipated, but why was _this_ happening? Did I get something wrong while implanting the worms? _His stoic face turned into one of slight panic.

The room continued to rumble for another 5 minutes until it climaxed in the form of a bright flash of light, which the pressure then dissipated after. Zouken checked over himself to make sure his "body" was still in working order. After a quick once-over, he found to his relief that nothing was out of place. Zouken then stood back up, slightly regaining some of his previous composure, and walked back over to Sakura. She was no longer glowing, and was visually fine otherwise.

Zouken put a hand to his chin in contemplation. "Hmm. It would appear the Greater Grail has accepted her existence… but with the reaction that was returned, I would have to say that the Lesser might have also changed something in the Greater… But I don't understand! _Why_ did that happened! All of the parameters were met!" He shouted out.

The ancient man thought about possible explanations to the reaction unsuccessful for about 20 minutes. He looked over Sakura again. She seemed healthy, and the Lesser Grail she contained was still there. Zouken closed his eyes in deep thought. He didn't like what happened. It didn't spell anything good for him. Somehow, the Lesser Grail managed to successfully tamper with the programming rites of the Greater and change _something_. This could prove to be trouble in the future when the time came to make his wish. On the other hand, whatever had change may not affect him and his use of the Lesser Grail in any way. Plus, if he attempted to fix what had been changed, he might either find that he could not revert it to what it once was and/or the attempt may prove fatal to him and his wellbeing- not something he was willing to risk easily.

Zouken let out a breath and opened his eyes as he made his decision. He turned and headed back toward the stairs as he spoke.

"I don't know what happened, but as long as it doesn't stop me from making my wish, my plans will remain the same."

* * *

**(Inside the Lesser Grail)**

Inside Sakura's form, on another plane of existence, a demonic laugh roared loud. _It_ was the reason for the Holy Grails recent "destruction". _It_ was the spirit that had corrupted the once morally-colorless, wish-granting device. This was the spirit of Angra Manyu, Servant Avenger of the Third War for the Holy Grail and bearer of the world's hatred in its entirety.

At the moment, this evil spirit laughed at its sense of accomplishment. First, Kiritsugu Emiya refused to make a wish, infuriating Avenger. The spirit literally cursed the man for such impudence. After that, Avenger had to seek for another wish from the dying priest, Kirei Kotomine, and his wish had been utterly _GRAND,_ "to end all of humanity". It was like a dream come true! But even as the black mud poured from the Greater Grail to consume everything, Emiya proved to spite him yet again by ordering his Servant to destroy the object in which he had resided! The energy released by the Saber Servant proved to be too much and tore the Grail apart. The black mud halted its spreading, only taking out a _single_ city district! _UNACCEPTABLE!_ As the shards of the wish-granting device lay scattered, Avenger had feared that it was the end and cursed the world as his power slowly faded.

But then that old bag of bugs came along. He had collected the shards of the Grail one by one and put them into some unfortunate girl through the use of worms- a disgusting method that Avenger would surely remember and pay back if and when "Zouken" made his wish. Alas, that would have happened if he planned on staying, which he didn't. Avenger's essence was now finally whole again and he meant to immediately return to his place in the Greater Grail.

However, when he attempted such an act, Avenger found that he could not make the transition. The damned Magus had unintentionally fucking _trapped_ him in this pathetic child's body! Avenger was a raging volcano of anger and it probably showed in the world outside. _WHO THE HELL DOES THIS CREATEN THINK HE IS?!_

After a while (to him. Time works differently inside the Grail), Avenger settled that there was no foreseeable way to escape these confines at the moment. He would just have to wait for a time when an opportunity presented itself. So instead, he chose to take advantage of his current position.

Even though he couldn't do anything about his position at the moment, Avenger could still make contact with the Greater Grail. And what better way to use this opportunity to make the world suffer than to use this extra Lesser Grail to make some adjustments to the Holy Grail War's rules? _NOTHING! THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE!_ He certainly knew how. He _had_ spent over 60 years in the blasted thing- not to mention that that time felt longer inside of the Grail. Oh yes. With this power he would make the war even bloodier and make reality a crueler place for all that came into contact with it. This world deserved it! However, when he looked over what he had to work with, Avenger found in anger that there was hardly enough energy inside this Grail to make a one-time change and it would only result in adding a single servant to the "summoning roster" of the Greater Grail.

**_"_****_It will have to do… for now"_** Avenger said irritably even as he overwrote the rites comprising the Greater Grail. **_"I certainly hope it will at least be more entertaining, watching them panic like headless chickens and scratching their heads, trying to figure out what the fuck's happened! Hahahaha!" _**Avenger laughed out as he completed his task.

The next war was assuredly going to be _interesting_.

* * *

**Well, that should be a good start. Hello there reader. This story was inspired by a fanfic post on Destiny's official website that described a fan's version of the legend of Saint-14. After reading it, I thought it wondered what would happen if Saint-14 was summoned as a Servant in the Fate/ series. I was so intrigued that I made a Servant Stat Sheet that same night and PMed the story's author. He thought it was great and that encouraged me to right this- MY FIRST FANFIC. **

**This is my first fic I have every posted so I apologize in advance for any formatting or grammatical errors. If such errors occur, please leave them in a review. I may have trouble in the future with how consistent I post a chapter, but I have about five chapters outlined at the moment so I doubt I will give up easily.**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Matters

**Finally got this done. Here you go and hope you enjoy. Lot of drama in this one, but it's necessary to set up later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, Fate/Stay Night, nor any of their characters. My OCs, though. (GET YOUR OWN :P)**

**Leave a Review after you're done! Story Start!**

* * *

It was just another day in the Highlands of Lanarkshire. The sun shined through holes in the clouds overhead to the land below. The Scottish countryside was still green and lively even though winter was well on the way. Nature seemed to be very well at peace in this area.

All-and-all, it was a beautiful site to most-anyone that could see it. However, such a chance is unlikely due to how few people visited these more mountainous regions of the wilds. A pity really. Although, that may also be the reason which made it all-the-more interesting. To that, anyone can agree.

"If I don't get out of this town soon, I think I'm going to go insane!" A feminine voice shouted throughout the Highlands.

Well…_almost_ anyone.

* * *

**(Gilbert's Bluff (fictional town), Highland mountain range)**

On the balcony to a large manor-like building that stood in one of the mountain ranges of Scotland, were two figures: one leaning on the balcony railing with her arms and the other standing a couple of meters behind her.

The first was a young woman, standing 165 centimeters (5'6") tall with a slightly athletic build and more than modest curves dressed in a forest green, long-sleeve turtleneck, dark blue denim pants, and a pair of black buckled low rise boots. A beaded necklace made of strange, black and red, metal shapes lay against the woman's C-cup breasts. The dark colored apparel contrasted well with her smooth, pale skin as well as the blazingly orange hair that was done in a wild ponytail that fell to between her shoulder blades that held in place by a red scrunchie. Her bangs were long and swept to the sides of her face (Look up "Ayase Shinomiya" to help better picture hairstyle). At the moment, this girl's face was contorted in anger, but an observer could not deny that she was pretty with freckles lightly dusted at the top of her cheeks and bright green eyes that looked nothing less than "enchanting".

This is Leana Hamilton- top notch mage and rightful heir to the house of Clan Hamilton… And at the moment, she is experiencing a case of cabin fever being fueled by other things- mostly from the figure behind her. Leana turned to the around to continue her rant.

"I have been confined to this village for six months straight without any form of contact from outside! It's like your trying to make sure I go crazy enough to start talking to _birds_ in an attempt to find out what's going on in the world!" She said vehemently at the woman on the balcony with her.

Said woman looked older than Leana by a few decades, but it seemed that she still held grace in beauty and expression that was ageless. She was dressed more formally than Leana by wearing a fashionable gown with a white top part, a black sash wrapped around the middle and a mostly red skirt with blue and white stitched into the plaid pattern of Clan Hamilton's tartan (the clan's colors). The older woman wore black high-heeled shoes that made her a little taller than Leana. She also had the same colored hair that was done up in a clean bun. Her had crystal blue eyes in contrast to Leana's green. This was Elise Hamilton- Mistress of New Hamilton Palace and Leana's mother. As her daughter shouted, she sighed in tiredness at the words being said.

"Leana, the family cannot risk losing you in the event of an accident. Need I remind you that you are the last descendant of The Blind King still alive? And even if that weren't the case, the clan is so unstable at the moment that if anything were to happen to you, the next head of this house, it would surely be what finally casts the name 'Hamilton' to the wind."

Leana huffed. What her mother said was true, but she didn't have to be so dramatic about it.

Clan Hamilton was one of the oldest known lines of mages- as old as the house of Fraga if archives are to be believed. Although unlike the Fragas, the Hamiltons were constantly having trouble. The clan had been in a decline ever since around the 1500s, when more than half of the clan up and decided to ship off to the Americas whether out of curiosity, the hope of a better life, or other reasons. Where it was not a new concept that a family member wished to leave the clan, it had never been on a scale like this. And as the years went by, the clan members that had stayed in Scotland looked on as the bloodlines of their brethren who left, one by one, lost their ability to perform Thaumaturgy of any kind.

After that, the Hamiltons struggled to get by as mages hiding in an ever-advancing world. To keep their status as a mage family under wraps, the clan had one out of a couple of branch families that unfortunately could not perform magecraft act as the "face" of Hamilton. These non-mages gained royalty status and provided a smoke screen of sorts for the rest of the clan to perform their Thaumaturgy away from prying eyes. However, things took a turn for the worse when the English Civil War took most of those branch family members when the Royalists lost. By the early 1700s, the last of the branch family was killed in a duel. The Hamiltons acted quickly and used another branch family to come forth and uphold what social status they had left. It had worked to a degree, but the clan of mages had lost much of their influence in the non-magical world and would never again own that level of security of hiding while in plain sight.

For another 200 years, Clan Hamilton survived, but could do little else. The only places they were able to safely perform magecraft were in any of the properties across Britain the family still owned, although most of that was done in the depths of Hamilton Palace in Lanarkshire. But, in time, those too fell to an increasing debt that the clan could not uphold. All-the-while, the Fragas were still alive and well in their coastal village.

Finally, the Hamiltons stopped being stubborn and relented to following the Fragas example. It appeared that the isolationist approach would be the only way to survive. So, after World War I, the branch family acting as their public "face" was instructed to sell off several pieces of property including Hamilton Palace to raise funds for a project the Clan Head at the time thought up.

That project happened to be building a small village of sorts in the Highlands of Northern Lanarkshire. The village was built by the clan members themselves with the aid of Thaumaturgy here and there. The town was made to be self-sufficient with the use of both new and old technology (waterwheels, solar panels, etc.). It was also very well hidden, having been built on the side of one of the many mountains in Scotland and cloaked in a large Bounded Field designed my Hamilton specialists to conceal the town visually as well as scramble most kinds of positioning instruments nearby- both magical and technological. The secretly established "Gilbert's Bluff" was finished some time during the Second World War when little attention was paid to the Highlands. The accomplishment of making such a haven would have been rather promising to those who built it if not for the fact that only a couple of households in the family (not including than the house of the Blind King) could perform magic were left plus a few families that became close to the Hamiltons over the course of time. From 60 years to the present, the clan has shown improvement- a good sign. However, 15 years ago, the loss of the previous Clan Head Alec Hamilton (Leana's father) and his two brothers to similar circumstances had almost ended them. Leana was only one left- the _last_ blood descendant of the Blind King.

Leana winced slightly at the grim reminder. She willed the unwelcome thoughts away for the time being to continue talking.

"I've been out on my own before to go to meetings in the Clock Tower, and nothing wrong has happened yet." Leana countered in a mumble.

As clan heir to the family, Leana went to the Clock Tower in London to attend meetings as a representative of the Hamiltons. But meetings that demanded her personal attendance were few and far between, and when there _was_ such a meeting (usually the biannual census of all registered mage families), Leana was given a heavy guard- courtesy of her mother.

Elise did not look moved at her daughter's pathetic statement. Leana rolled her eyes in irritation.

_Why do you never listen to me?! I'm not a little kid anymore!_ These thoughts were what passed through Leana's head.

Leana strengthened her posture and looked square at her mother, "I need to learn more of the world that I am to lead the clan into, and a first-hand experience is the fastest and most beneficial option available. How can I hope to _truly_ save this family if I am blind to everything that goes on outside this village?!" She had be gradually raising her voice as she continued to talk.

Elise was about to answer her daughter, but was cut off when Leana brought her left hand to face level with its back facing outward. On Leana's hand was what looked to be smeared blood marking her skin**.** Leana firmly looked her mother in the eyes as she spoke.

"Mother, the Grail chose _me_ to be a Master in the upcoming Holy Grail War. I intend to go. I intend to _win_, and then I'll use the Grail for the good of the clan. And even if I don't win, I'll be sure to show the world that Clan Hamilton is alive, kicking, and _still_ a force to be reckoned with! So, any way you look at the situation, I'm still leaving." Leana finished with a fire in her eyes.

Elise's eyes were widened at her response. As Leana looked at her mother, the younger woman could see that she had been shocked into silence. Leana took this as where to end the discussion and briskly walked past her mother and back inside the palace. She had to get a few things together before she left.

* * *

**(Still on the Balcony)**

Back on the balcony Elise Hamilton-McNeil stood still stunned from what she had witnessed. As she had listened to her daughter, the older woman could feel her conviction with the situation. That impenetrable gaze. That stone wall stance. The iron and steel that made up her words. Leana had unknowingly immolated her father when he was in one of his rants. It was if, for a brief moment in time, Elise's dead husband's smiling silhouette could be seen overlapping with Leana's form as she said those words.

* * *

**(Flashback: Fourteen Years ago)**

Elise watched as a 7 year-old Leana dressed in a blue dress shirt and a Hamilton skirt slowly drug herself into New Hamilton Palace's great hall with a tired look in her eyes and a closed book that had Gaelic runes inscribed to its cover. It seemed that she had just finished her magic studies for the day and presumably had already finished her general studies earlier. Elise swore her daughter was a mental sponge when it came to anything regarding Magic or Thaumaturgy. She sometimes wondered if her daughter actually knew _how _to put a book down. Maybe it was that Leana thought she had to read a book completely before she was allowed to quit?

Elise mentally shrugged as she watched the little girl pull up a chair next to her near the head of the long table that the clan was eating dinner. About a minute later table runners came out from the kitchen with large trays stacked with already divided meals. They put a full plate in front of everyone seated, including the empty chair at the head of the table. Mother and child bowed their heads, said grace, and gladly dug into their meals. Hamiltons were great cooks for the most part. After a few bites, Elise decided to strike up a conversation with her daughter.

"How goes studying, Leana?" Elise asked with a kind smile. Leana paused from eating and looked up at her mother with a determined little grin.

"I finished my blindfold exercise this morning and only messed up once." She said beginning to absently rub her forehead. _Hmm. She must have hit a wall again. _Elise thought and suppressed the urge to grin any further as her daughter continued talking, this time with a little less enthusiasm.

"I have been practicing runes from the book you gave me… *Groan* It's _really_ hard. _Why_ do I have to do that again? No one _else_ in the clan doooees." Leana ended in a half-whine. Elise sighed at the little redhead's antics. She replied in a chastising tone.

"Now, now- You're learning runes because even though you're a Hamilton, you still share blood with me, young lady. That means I'm going to make sure you learn the old runes that the McNeils taught to their mages."

Before she married Alec, Elise was originally from Clan McNeil who had specialized in ancient techniques involving Gaelic runes to utilize their Thaumaturgy like many Irish mages- "had" being the key word. The McNeils, like the Matous and several other families of mages, had become incapable of bearing children with magic circuits a couple centuries back. Normally, a family who can no longer perform Thaumaturgy would be discarded by the Mage Association or sometimes even be subject to a memory wipe after their family's magic research was recorded and archived- all to ensure the secrecy of the world of magic. The McNeils peacefully coexisted in society while still keeping track of the magic world until about 50 years ago, when the Association finally decided that their continued awareness was not worth the risk. Fortunately though, the Irish clan escaped this fate when long-time friends in Clan Hamilton put them under the protection of their clan's name and invited the McNeils to stay in Gilbert's Bluff. The Association could do nothing to stop the influential clan's actions- partly because they could not find _where_ _they were_.

Back to the present, Elise looked at Leana and saw that her little girl still wasn't convinced with her previous statement, wearing a small frown as she poked at the food on her plate.

_Oh well. Time to use _that_ card again_. A mischievous smile ghosted on the Mistress of the House before vanishing just as fast.

"Plus, it is known that the _Fragas", that_ name certainly got her daughter's attention, "are very well versed in using Runes, and just look at how well off they are. I thought my daughter would be _pleased_ and take advantage of her and her mother's Irish Heritage to keep up with a certain _little magenta-haired girl_ that comes to mind." Leana's eyes widened. Elise had to hold back her amusement as she continued. She sure did like being theatrical to mess with her unsuspecting Leana sometimes. "But alas, I was wrong. It seems my dear, little Leana just can't do what-" _**SLAM!**_ Leana hit the wood of the table with both of her hands and looked at her mother with face scrunched in an angry pout and cheeks reddened. It was honestly just so adorable to Elise.

"I _can_ do it! I'm going to be the _greatest_! Just you watch Mum! I'm going to practice hard and my magic's gonna be _way_ better than everyone else- especially that Bazett! Ooooh, I can't wait to see bloody-haired brawler's face when she sees me using runes!" Leana finished her little shouted declaration smiling and shaking up a fist defiantly in the air. Her voice had been heard by everyone at the table, and they could not help but smile along with the young Hamilton heir.

"Is that so? Heh. Well that certainly sounds like something I'd like to see as well!" A masculine voice called out and pulled the mother and daughter's attention in the direction Leana had previously entered from.

In the doorway was a tall man (about 185 cm/ 6'1") with short, wild, and dirty blond hair with a well-groomed goatee and brilliant green eyes that matched those of Leana. The first thing a person would notice from his apparel would likely be the high-collared, hunter green overcoat that fell to the level of the man's knees. It just seemed to add the aura of power and authority. Under the coat, it could be seen that he was also wearing a light tan button down shirt with a Hamilton patterned tie hanging a little loosely around his neck along with a chain necklace with odd red and black shards of metal beaded together. Over the shirt was a dark gray vest that matched loose slacks that were secured at the man's waist by a simple black leather belt. On his hands were worn riding gloves and on his feet were a pair of broken-in, black combat boots. On the floor beside his feet was a bulging, brown rucksack.

"Da!" Leana delightfully shouted and ran across the great hall as fast as her short legs could take her. She plowed into the man who knelt down to better receive his daughter. When they made contact his arms locked around her. The man abruptly stood up and twirled the girl in the air once before setting her back down floor and releasing her.

"Hey Leana. How's my little 'Fire Cracker'?" He asked. Leana stomped her feet in exaggerated disapproval when Alec used the nickname that he came up with to match the brilliant shade of orange that was his daughter's hair as well as her spontaneous and explosive attitude. Most Hamiltons were born with blond hair that usually darkened as the person aged. However, Leana had inherited a head of Irish red hair from her mother instead and so kind of stood out in the clan. Although, the light green eyes that the father and daughter shared rested any possible doubts of blood relation.

"Hello Alec. It is nice to see you home. Please take sit down and eat. Maybe you tell us how your trip to the Clock Tower was?" Elise asked. Unlike her daughter, she had made her way across the great hall in an outwardly calm manner even though she was just as excited to see her husband as Leana.

The light in Alec's eyes dimmed a bit when he heard what Elise had said, but nothing else had changed on the man's face. He opened his mouth, and the words that flowed out did not hold their previous vigor.

"Actually, that is something I wanted to talk to you about." He turned back to Leana. "Sweety, go back and finish your dinner while it's still fresh. A warm meal always does the body good. I need to talk to your mother about a few things."

Leana pouted. "But yours is getting cold too, and you haven't eaten _any _of it."

Alec rubbed his head gave a quirky smile at the true accusation. "I'm not that hunger right now. How 'bout you share it with your mother when we're done. We shouldn't be too long." His face was slightly pleading at his stubborn daughter near the end.

Leana still didn't look satisfied, but she began walking back to the far end of the table. Elise stood still and watched their child reluctantly walk away. When Leana was back at the table, Alec turned to his wife, took her hand, and led her out of the great hall. As they walked down the empty corridor in silence, Elise couldn't help but worry. _What is so important that Alec felt to tell me and not our daughter? Maybe it was about the Mage Association. Had something gone wrong?_

After about a minute of walking, Alec stopped the both of them. They were in a lobby of sorts in the front part of the palace where the main entrance opened to classical twin staircases with lavish decorations and family artifacts on the walls. No one was around- most if not everyone would be eating in the great hall at the moment. Everyone in Gilbert's Bluff ate their meals in New Hamilton Palace because it was an easy way to make sure all had food as well as keeping the family connected.

Alec turned to his wife and the both stared in silence for a moment while the man seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts. When he did, he spoke in a grim, even voice.

"Something happened…" Elise's heart sunk. Alec saw this but continued. "When I arrived the Clock Tower for the Mage Association's annual review, I found that everyone was acting frantic about something. Heh, I thought the upcoming Grail War came forty-four years early with so many Mages getting so worked up. However, when the meeting started… that wasn't the case…" Alec took his wife's hands in his own.

Elise was really starting to get worried now. "Alec?"

He took a breath. "There have been many attacks on both mages and non-mages… It's not a rogue clan or mercenaries… It's Dead Apostles, Elise. Reports by Association field agents report that several vampire houses have recently started collaborating with one another and are starting to attack populations across Europe. The death toll is already incredibly high and climbing."

Elise could not believe what her ears where hearing. Her body tremble at the thought of Dead Apostles in Scotland. Gilbert's Bluff was well hidden, but there was always the off-chance a vampire or one of their Undead stumbling across it. It was definitely something Elise did not want to think about.

"So far, there have been no reported attacks anywhere other than the mainland, so you and Leana should be safe here for the time being." Elise froze at that. She did _not_ like the way Alec had worded that. She looked straight into Alec's eyes. The exotic green orbs Elise adored were now filled with sadness.

"And you?" She croaked. He slowly shook his head. "WHY?!"

If the shouting affected Alec, it was not shown. He spoke out in an low, even tone.

"That is what I was going to tell you next… The entire Mage Association is frantic to quell these attacks before they get any worse. The other vampire houses might see this as their chance and strike as well. So before that can happen, the Association has enlisted every able-bodied member not already assigned on other missions or indisposed for other reasons to hunt and kill these vampires. And it just so happened to be that I was pretty high on their list when the higher-ups looked for capable mages. _Apparently_ Clan Hamilton has not 'proven their loyalty to the Association in a long time' and that this is 'an opportunity to settle any doubts'." Alec sounded a bit exasperated and annoyed near the end. He regained his composure and continued.

"James, Daniel, and I as well as a couple other men from town have been assigned to join a larger group in hunting down and eradicating hostile threats in in northern Europe. Apparently, the vampires there have been using underground caverns and abandoned bunkers from the Second World War as lairs. Those dark, enclosed spaces would make it difficult to fight for most mages. But the training that Hamiltons go through makes the situation more ideal for us to go in after the blood suckers. After all, 'Now, we have nothing to fear from the dark', eh?" Alec said lightly. It was an old saying the Hamiltons had been using since the Blind King.

"We will be leaving shortly. Time is of the essence. The waning of a red moon is fast approaching, and if we don't finish this by then, the situation might fall out of control completely." Now Elise was silently questioning how much Alec valued his own life. Confronting a Dead Apostle during a red moon was _suicide_!

"If it is that bad, then take Jupiter with you! Surely you would win if you fought with it!" Elise pleaded. Alec shook his head grimly.

"We are going to be fighting in tight spaces that will not allow me to use that sword. And even if we _do_ fight in a location with enough space, the Dead Apostles and their ilk are not stupid, Elise. If I wielded a weapon like Jupiter, the blood-suckers would only have to retreat back a'ways and kill me using magic with a farther reach than whatever I have. They have made it quite clear that they are not above using dirty tactics in the past. I also fear that, in the event that if I were to die while Jupiter was in my possession-God forbid-, the sword could fall into the hands of an enemy mage house or, even worse, the Dead Apostles."

Elise closed her teary eyes and covered her face with her hands. Her husband was going off to fight hordes of monsters and there was very real possibility that he won't come back. What made it worse was the fact that all of the reasons Alec gave her were very solid, so there was nothing she could think of that would make him stay.

Elise continued to cry when she suddenly felt Alec's strong arms gently wrap her up and pulled her closer into him. She instinctively went with it, looping her smaller arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. Elise cried into Alec's shirt, effectively creating big tear stains in it- not that he minded. He would have cried to, but he knew that he had to at least remain outwardly confident for the sake of his wife. They both knew there was a strong possibility that he wouldn't come back. And so, she cried for the both of them.

"What about Leana?" Elise whimpered. "What if you don't come back? What about her?!"

"Heh. To be honest, I think she would survive. If I die, she will hurt, and that is something that I do not wish…but she is also strong- much stronger than me when I was her age."

Elise looked up into Alec's face. It held a smile and showed no lies. He continued:

"She is strong, smart, clever, and is everything else I couldn't even have dreamed of. Even if do I die, I truly believe Leana will one day have what it takes to lead this family into a brighter future." Those words rang deep in Elise's mind.

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

A tear ran down Elise's face that quickly dried in the breeze.

Alec had told her that he believed in Leana back then. But could Elise? Could she send her only child off to fight in a war that could very well kill her too? She couldn't bear it if her daughter got killed. It would also spell doom for the clan as well.

_What do I do?_

The image of Alec's smiling face came back to her mind.

After standing still for another few minutes, Elise walked back inside.

She had made her decision.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I know there's not any action, but I gotta start from somewhere, ya know? Build a foundation. I already started on the next chapter and it will include the Summoning, so it will be more interesting. Also, the Magic of Clan Hamilton and Leana personally will be revealed in time. Finally, forgive me if future chapters are late. I have to study for classes from time to time. **

**Clearing any Story Points:**

**-For those of you who do not know some of the points that were not in the Fate/Stay Night anime or Destiny (Dead Apostles, Clock Tower, etc.), I got it from the wikia for Type Moon. The extra info technically belongs to the world of Fate/Stay Night- it's just not mentioned in Stay Night's story in particular. I will probably continue to do so as the story continues.**

**-All of the history to Clan Hamilton in here is base off of Wiki info of the actual clan. I made "slight" adjustments to make them an ancient mage family like the Fraga. Info like the original Hamilton Palace, the English Civil War, and how Lanarkshire is the Hamiltons' Native region.**

**-Leana is 21 years old.**

**-The present time is right before/during the Fifth Holy Grail War.**

**-Fun Fact about naming "Gilbert's Bluff": **

**This town is invisible in the Highlands and is a testament to the Hamilton's capabilities with Bounded Fields. ****I named this town in honor of the Legend of how Clan Hamilton created their motto "Through" (I'm not making this up).**

Well, legend says that one Gilbert de Hamilton was in office at the court of Edward the II of England. In 1325, he spoke in public, praising Robert the Bruce, and was assaulted by John de Spencer who felt that the speech was treacherous. Gilbert de Hamilton challenged his assailant, but de Spencer refused to fight, so Gilbert de Hamilton killed him. He then fled with his servant towards Scotland, hotly pursued by members of the enraged de Spencer family. Shortly after entering Scotland, Gilbert reached a forest and, realizing that he was close to being captured, he and his attendant changed clothes with two woodcutters. They took a frame-saw and began felling an oak tree. As his enemies drew closes, Gilbert de Hamilton noticed that his servant was looking decidedly nervous, and afraid that he might give them away with his frightened stares, he diverted his attention by shouting "Through", the traditional woodcutters' exclamation. (In North America, Timber" is the commonly used exclamation.)

In celebration of his successful escape from sure death, the family took 'Through" as their motto, and incorporated an oak tree and a frame saw into their coat of arms.

**Like in this short story, I plan on making Hamilton magic include some trickery- in the form of invisibility-granting Bounded Fields, personal-level Bounded Fields that change the appearance of the caster, and some other illusionary spells.**

**Well that's all for now. Join in next time in _Guardian: Servant of the Shield_ Chapter 2: The Summoning.**

**Edit 03/06/15:**** Due to circumstances while writing, The Summoning will be in Chapter 3. **

**So the next chapter will be Chapter 2: A Promise**


	3. Chapter 2: A Promise

**Hello readers I'm back with another chapter. I KNOW what I said and I'm sorry that this isn't The Summoning like I said it would be. I got to thinking over ideas and decided to write a bit of stuff before that. Also, I have had a lot on my plate with midterm projects and will continue to be busy until the end of next week. Even so, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**This chapter is going to involve some more character development, but it's going to be center more on Leana. Plus I start crossing Destiny in. You'll see it if you have sharp eyes.**

**I do not own Destiny, Type Moon, or any of their characters.**

**Leana: But_ I_ am my own person. No touchy!**

**Author: You heard the lady. Come on! Get'cha eyes moving on to the chapter already! :P**

* * *

(Leana's Bedroom)

The room was very large and extravagant. It had high ceilings and 4 walls painted in burgundy with one being mostly taken up by a large window that let in the light of the already setting sun. There is a classic four-post, queen-sized bed with green curtains that were drawn back at the moment. All in all- very posh. However, aside from those features, the rest of the room was rather humble in comparison. A small closet was on the far side of the room, next to the window. A small dresser with 6 drawers sat next to the bed. Across from the bed, there was a small desk with wooden chair pulled under and a mirror hanging on the wall in front of it- and that was all.

Leana didn't particularly like to spend money needlessly. Part of the reason was because she believed that the money could be better spent for the clan's future well-being. Although, it could also be because she was once scammed by a con artist in London that convinced her to buy phony lottery tickets, and she hasn't fully trusted any salesman she has encountered since. She only relented on the bed because it was _heavenly_ to sleep in. Speaking of Leana…

At the moment, said girl was hastily packing two open luggage bags on her bed. She grabbed clothes, books, and other necessary essentials. After around 20 minutes both bags were filled and were being zipped closed. She worked fast- a history of prolonged meetings away from Gilbert's Bluff has made sure of that. Now, Leana was just checking off on a mental list. She needed to make sure that she had everything she could need before leaving because Fuyuki was a lot farther away from home than anywhere she has ever been. There would be no time for a second trip if she left something important behind.

Leana finished checking and nodded to herself.

"There. That should do it. Now all I have to do is say goodbye and I'll be o-" _Wait? Goodbye?_ Leana thought.

Leana's actions were now catching up with her now that she was alone. She could see her mother's shocked face when her daughter yelled at her, and it filled Lean's heart with sadness. She never wanted to see her Mum like that. Not again. At the moment, Leana wouldn't be able to talk to her mother with a straight face if she still saw that stricken expression.

Leana grit her teeth.

_But she was standing in the way!_ Leana was meant to lead the Hamiltons back into greatness, and she couldn't do so with a worry-filled mother always looking over her daughter's shoulder and holding her hand. She could take care of herself!

On the other hand, she was her mother. It was her _job_ to take care of Leana and protect her like any parent would no matter how old either became. It was just so frustrating how overbearing she was sometimes.

The redhead's eyes softened a bit at that thought.

Leana closed her eyes in concentration to mull over the decision of what to do. Silence rained for a moment as the mage heiress helplessly argued with her own conscience. Her freckled face twisted and contorted in a myriad of emotions- the most prominent ones being frustration and annoyance.

It went on for about a whole minute before the redhead let out a ragged sigh and slumped her shoulders. Opened her mouth and spoke out to no one but herself.

"Fine… I'll say goodbye to her. It's not like I won't com-" Leana's emerald eyes snapped open.

It was in that moment that the young woman finally realized… she was going into a WAR.

Sure, there were only 7 mages fighting, but it wasn't them that worried Leana. After all, she had been training her family's Thaumaturgy since she was 6 years old and had little doubt she could find a way to defeat any rival Master in this war. No, it was the _Servants_ that bothered her. The redhead would be fighting in a battle royale that involved spirits of the greatest figures in history that had ascended from the rest of humanity to become something more. That very notion excited Leana in both good ways and bad. However, the bad reasons currently outweighed the good 6 to 1.

Sweat drops appeared on Leana's forehead and her face started to look a little pail. Her hands and knees started to lightly shake. She teetered over to the desk in the room. Leana clumsily pulled out the chair and flopped down into it.

_Why am I acting like this?!_ Leana thought.

Leana had already known there was a real chance of dying. She even told her mother so when she argued with her. But those were words, and there was a big difference between saying one thing and actually coming through with it- especially when said thing staked your life. She had felt so confident when talking to her mother. Her confidence was still there, but now her mind was trapped thinking about the very real possibility that she could die in this Holy Grail War and it frightened her to the core.

Leana put her hands to her face and rested her elbows on the desk top. Her breaths were shallow and ragged.

"Can I really do this?" It was only the barest of whispers, yet the words just spoken carried a weight that could shatter a person's will if the wrong answer was found.

Leana lifted her head and looked around the room. This was her home- the only place she truly knew for the 21 years she had lived. She had been to London and other places she was required to go by the Mage Association, but they were all only temporary. The only other place Leana went to was the coastal village the Fragas resided in and that was because her mother had ties with some of them, but that also stopped when Leana was about 8 years old.

So as Leana's eyes wandered over her bedroom, she couldn't do anything as her will to fight trickled away...

However, everything stopped when she looked forward. When Leana's gaze looked out in front of her, it was reflected back by the mirror on the wall. She looked at herself. She looked and saw a beautiful young woman in relaxing yet neat clothes like her own currently. Her skin was also porcelain with only a few blemishes in the form of freckles. Even the woman's hair was done in a ponytail like Leana's and its color was just as lively and radiant like a fire. The woman in the mirror looked exactly like Leana, but surely it couldn't be her, could it? It was impossible when Leana looked into the eyes in the mirror image, they did not hold the confidence of a Hamilton ready to face any and all challengers in whatever path of life. No, instead they were brimming with tears and projected the emotions of a scared, little girl.

And just like that, it had happened. That sight had done it… Leana had lost her will to fight. The simple instinctual fear of dying had doomed her. She bent her head in shame. She could no longer look into those hopeless eyes…_ her_ eyes.

However, as Leana's gaze dropped, something in the mirror caught her eye… her necklace. She looked down at the one on her own neck and lifted it to eye-level. To most people, this strange necklace would have been written off as nothing more than a few bits and pieces of metal strung together by a small chain. To the Hamiltons, though, it was the one of the most precious heirlooms and an artifact only given to the acting clan head as a show of office.

Looking at the piece of jewelry, Leana couldn't help but reminisce on how she had received it.

* * *

**(Flashback 14 years ago – Leana centralized perspective)**

Leana watched from the table as her parents walked into the hallway and out of sight. She looked down at the cooling food on her plate and huffed indignantly. Leana grumbled as she picked up a fork and mechanically ate the rack of lamb even though the taste was delightful. It seemed that her mind was just too fixated on her father to enjoy the delicious food. After all, Her Da had returned from being gone for more than a week and she had to sit at the table and eat while he and her Mum talked about something so important that she wasn't allowed to hear. Leana continued to grumble until she unconsciously finished the food.

When she was done, she patiently waited for her parents to come back…She couldn't last 5 minutes before she went looking for them (she is 7 years old after all).

The little red-haired heiress walked through the empty passages of New Hamilton Manor searching for the 2 most important people in her young life, only to come up empty-handed.

"Mouh! Where are they?!" She shouted receiving no answer- not that she actually expected any.

She turned around the corner and saw her parents hugging each other. That was nice. Leana was about to rush in and join them as a happy surprise, but stopped when she saw her mother's face. It looked sad and her eyes looked puffy. Was her mother feeling alright? So, like any sensible child, Leana asked just that.

"Mum? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Both adults jumped slightly as they broke apart from one another to look at Leana standing in the middle of the hallway they came from with a confused look on her face. Elise hastily wiped the tears away and spoke in a surprisingly even voice.

"Leana. Yes, I am alright. I was just talking to your father about his new assignment given to him by the Association." Leana's face turned to one of surprise and looked at Alec.

"Wha-? But you just got here!" Leana cried out earnestly. She hadn't seen her Da in over a week and now, he was leaving again? It just wasn't fair!

Leana was about to throw a fit. Alec saw this and acted quickly by getting down on one knee and beckoned for Leana to come closer. She did. Her father took her little hands in his own and look her kindly in the eye like he had just done with her mother (not that Leana knew that).

"I know, Sweety. I know and I am dearly sorry, but people need my help and if I don't go, then bad people will hurt them." That caught Leana's attention.

Looking back on it, Leana could understand what he was doing. He didn't want to work his little girl into a panic that her Da could die, but he also didn't want to lie to her face.

"Bad people? You're gonna beat 'em up, aren'tcha Da?" Leana inquired like the child she was. She did always think her Da was the strongest and greatest mage in the world.

"Hahaha. Yep, but I have to leave to do that. Do you understand?" Alec told her. Leana's expression went back to pouting and turned away from her father with her arms tightly crossed and nose turned up.

"I'm still mad that you're leaving." She proclaimed, trying to act strong.

Alec sighed. And thought about what to do. And when he did his face became one of mischief. Leana was turned away from Alec at the moment, but Elise had caught it and hid a smile of her own.

Suddenly Alec's face took on one of dramatic despair and swung his voice as he spoke.

"Oh, woe is me! I have drawn the ire of my only daughter! How can I make my little Firecracker happy?...Hmm let me see…"

He made a real show of it. Alec adopted an exaggerated thinking pose with one arm supporting the other that held the bottom of his chin. He muttered a few things under his breath with his eyes closed. Leana had turned around at that to desperately try to make out what was being said. She was really buying into the act.

Her father's face then turned into one of "Aha!" and raised a finger, signaling an idea. The clan head's hands reached behind his neck and unclasped the necklace he was wearing and held it out in front of him.

The chain of the necklace hung between his hands. The small silver links ran through the middle of an even number of black (primary color) and red (secondary color) metal shards. In the center of the necklace was a black metal sphere about the size of a golf ball. It was a strange necklace, but it was also one of Clan Hamilton's oldest heirlooms.

"Huh? But Da! That's the family necklace! You always said that only the clan head can wear it. And isn't really old and val-volu-v"

"'Valuable', Leana." Leana's mother supplied.

"I knew that!" Leana declared with a blush coloring her cheeks bright red. Her parents shared a brief laugh at the response.

"How about this?- You can keep it until I come back." He was already fastening the clasp behind Leana's head. The little red head's eyes sparkled in wonder as she looked down at the necklace that was now on her.

"WHOA! Really?!" Alec nodded. "Awesome!"

"It sure is awesome. But now that I gave it to you, I have to tell you _The Tale of the Lost Hamilton_, okay?"

Leana nodded her head vigorously and gave her father full attention. Alec took her hands again and began to tell her the story. Elise watched on in fondness as she watched the caring man she loved begin telling the story to their daughter that currently had a captivated look on her face.

"Okay now, listen closely. Legend says that somewhere near the beginning of the 5th century, a young Hamilton clansman became lost from the rest of his group after a battle to fight off would-be invaders trespassing in our native lands. He wandered through thick forests for 3 days with little food or water, but no matter how hard he tried, the man couldn't find his way back home. On the fourth day, he could take no more and lost his will. He decided to give up and accept his fate to die alone in the wilderness."

"Oh no!" Leana exclaimed, her face painted with blatant shock.

"Yes. 'Oh no' indeed." Alec inclined to agree.

"However, when he was just about to collapse from exhaustion, a floating blue light appeared in front of the man from out of nowhere. Intrigued, the lost Hamilton went forward to grasp it to see if it was real or his eyes were playing tricks on him, but the light moved away. He tried again, and the floating light moved again in the same direction and continued for a bit more before stopping."

"A Will-o-Wisp!" Leana happily cried out, recognizing the description of the fairies from Celtic lore.

Her father nodded his head, amused at his daughter's excitement. He continued the story.

"The Hamilton didn't know what to make of the spirit's actions and started to leave the wisp, but the light flew into his way. When he tried to go around, the wisp wouldn't let him. The light did so in every direction the Scotsman turned except for one where the wisp went out a ways before stopping. It seemed that the wisp wanted him to follow. The Hamilton decided he had nothing to lose- he was lost after all. So he followed the floating light. The lost man follow the light for an entire day without rest, lest he lose the wisp.

"On the morning of the sixth day, the wisp had led the Hamilton to the edge of the forest, from where the man could see landmarks he recognized. He was so happy that he wasn't going to die. He turned to where he last saw the wisp in order to thank his savior. However, when he looked back, he saw just as the wisp flicker and fall to the ground. The Hamilton rushed over to see what happened, expecting to either find the wisp or nothing at all. He found neither. Instead, an odd pile of metallic bits lay on the ground. The wisp had died- its purpose completed- and those bits were all that was left of it. The Hamilton felt like he should honor the kind spirit, so he gathered the metal pieces into an empty pouch and later fashioned a necklace from them that he, from that day forward, never removed… That is- until he passed it down to his firstborn and them to theirs and so on.

"Leana, that necklace you now wear is one and the same with the one in the legend I just told you. I'm telling you this because I want you to remember that no matter how grim things may get in life, your actions are not predestined. There is _always_ a way the change your fate. And just as the lost Hamilton clansman did, you just have to have a strong will to do so, and I believe you hold that in spades."

When Alec finished the story, Leana lunged at him (as he was still kneeling) and wrapped her short arms around his neck the best she could, pressing her cheek to his.

Alec returned the gesture in kind. This was nice. It would have been a perfect moment for him if he didn't have to leave. He really should get going. The tall man gently let go of his daughter and stood up.

"You're welcome Leana. I'm going now, but please don't worry. Just promise me that you'll take care the clan while I'm gone, 'kay?" He said as he rubbed the top of Leana's hair affectionately. Leana leaned into the hand and nodded her head.

"Okay Da! I'll do my best!" Leona said with a million watt smile. Alec only smiled back at such a sight.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to do my best too." Her father said back softly.

He finally pulled himself back, ending the touching embrace. Alec picked his rucksack back up, headed out the front door, and down the steps of New Hamilton Palace to a few men including Alec's brothers waiting on horses. He secured his belonging to the saddle of his trusty steed Phantom and climbed onto the beast's back. Alec nodded to the rest of the group who nodded back, and just like that, they were on their way.

Back on the steps, Elise and Leana stood there until they could no longer see any of the riders or their horses, with the smaller waving her arm tired the entire time.

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

Leana continued to cry, but the reason for doing so had changed. The tears that flowed were not of fear or shame but of happy reminiscence. The memory of her father's word's and the responsibility that he faithfully passed down to her had given her new strength (or is it old because it came from a memory? Anyways). Leana was no longer scared.

She grabbed the spherical pendant on the necklace with her left hand that bore the commands seals.

_I will fight in the oncoming Grail War and I will return victorious! After all, I promised her father that I would lead the clan to greatness, and that's just what I'll do. Not even the nine levels of Hell can stop me!_

When Leana calmed down, she wiped her eyes and stood up from the wooden chair before pushing it back under the desk. She turned her body and looked over at the full luggage on the bed. _I guess it's time._

But before Leana could even make another move, a knock sounded on the door. She stared at it, though she made no move to answer it. It was obvious who it was. _Well at least I don't have to track her down._

"It's open. Come in mother."

The metal knob turned and the door swung inward on its hinges to reveal Elise. The woman walked in, turned around, and shut the door quietly before turning to face her daughter. They both stared at each other in silence, neither giving away any emotion on their face. It was Leana that broke the silence.

"Good afternoon, mother."

"Good_ night_, Leana" Elise responded in a corrective tone.

_Night?_ That confused Leana. She glanced at the window to see that it was indeed night time as the sky now held a cresent moon and countless stars to brighten the land instead of the sun. Just how long had she been reminiscing? Leana looked back to her mother and nodded her understanding.

Elise looked around the room. She had been inside Leana's bedroom on numerous occasions. However, her eyes locked onto the bags resting on her daughter's bed and narrowed slightly. Elise looked at said daughter.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Her voice did not sound angry.

"I was just about to go looking for you actually, but now that you are here I don't have to." Leana replied.

Another moment of silence.

"Are you really set on doing this?" Elise asked, staring intensely into Leana's eyes. Leana return the stare twice over showing her conviction.

"Yes. I am. I will go to Fuyuki, I will fight, and I will show the world what Hamiltons are capable of. And don't you dare think I will die. I can't and I won't. I made a promise to Da that I would do my best to lead this family and when I return, that's just what I'll do."

"You have the resolve of your father: strong, unwavering, and more stubborn than a mule." Elise stated.

_I've had enough of this._ "Goodbye mother".

Leana turned to the bed and grabbed the luggage bags by their straps. She walked toward the door, carrying one in each hand. Leana set one bag down to grab the knob. However, when she reached out for it, her hand was suddenly grabbed by one belonging to her mother. Leana's eyes widened before narrowing at the older woman.

"We've already settled this. You can't stop me from lea-"

"I know." Elise interrupted.

"Huh?" That caught Leana off-guard. "Okaaay. Then why are you-?" she trailed off seeing her mother's face.

Elise rarely showed emotion to anyone now-a-days. She was the backbone of the clan whose will was ever strong and decisions were final. But during this very moment, her face belied inner-conflict as her eyes darted every which way without seeming to actually look at anything. Her mouth was set in a lightly strained frown. Elise looked back up at her daughter, appearing to have come to a decision.

Still holding Leana by the wrist, she leaned toward the door and grabbed its knob with her free hand. Elise moved aside as she opened it before picking up Leana's bag that was still on the floor and took a few steps forward. The woman looked back at her daughter whose face showed bewilderment and tugged her lightly

"Follow me."

Leana took a moment to take in what was happening. _"Why?"_ she wanted to ask, but another look from her mother pleaded her to follow. So Leana took a few tentative steps forward and soon fell into pace behind her mother as left the bedroom behind. They hadn't even bothered to shut the door.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. This was basically a chapter to give Leana a strong conviction going into the Grail War. **

**And just so you know, all of the backstory I write will be relevant in some way in the future.**

**P.S. I also plan on making fanart for this story (I like to think I am somewhat good at drawing). I've got rough sketches done but I need to remember to make a deviantart account later. Till then, The story pic will be a concept drawing (not final).**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Summoning

**I'M BACK BABY! There is over 11,000 words in this chapter so, I will leave explanations and notes at the end.**

** Arrixam- I don't remember saying anything about Saint-14 being in the Vault of Glass. The stat sheet is at the end of the chapter.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Spell/Incantation"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, Fate/Stay Night, nor any of their characters.**

**Lots o' info in dis right 'ere**

* * *

**(In the hallways of New Hamilton Palace)**

Several minutes after leaving Leana's bedroom, mother and daughter were still walking through the halls of New Hamilton Palace. Elise had let go of Leana's hand and they were now walking side by side, each carrying a bag. Elise's gaze was level and set facing forward with a determined expression. Her daughter in contrast was looking slightly downward with her eyes glazed over as her mind buzzed with inner thought.

Leana was confused as to what was going on. She had just told her mother for the second time that day that she was leaving no matter what, and she had just said "I know". Did the woman really come to terms with Leana leaving in the span of the afternoon? That didn't sound like the resolute Lady of the House she knew.

And on top of that, Leana's mother was currently leading them somewhere, and Leana did not know where. Even though the heiress had been living in New Hamilton Palace her whole life, there were many places inside the large building that could be their destination- not to mention the numerous nooks and crannies that she had yet to explore. It could be that her mother was just helping her with her luggage to the front entrance. Another similar possibility could be that Elise was leading her to the great hall for one last meal together before letting her set off- a touching thought. However, both of those scenarios vanished from her mind when Leana noticed that the pair kept making turns that did not add up with either destination's route- quite the opposite in fact. Instead of moving towards the outside of the palace, the duo walked further inward.

"_Just where the bloody hell is she taking me?"_

Leana's unspoken question was partially answered as she and her mother walked out of the hall and into a large, circular room that served as a junction for the palace halls. On the granite flooring in the center of the room was a compass denoting the four cardinal directions and intermediate directions pointing outward toward 7 different passageways- including the southeast which the two redheads had just come from. There would have been 8, but in the place of where a northern hallway would be, there was a large, oaken door a little more than 8 feet high and 4 wide. The piece of wood was reinforced with an intricate visible metal framework and had a simple looking iron handle with a key hole on its left side.

Leana recognized this door. It led down to the lower levels of the palace that had been closed off years ago- places that the heiress herself had never been to as a result. All Leana knew about the lower levels was that they went down 2 levels below the surface of the ground and the Hamiltons had holding cells down there built in the event that they would need them for one reason or another. But even in the span of more than 60 years, the Hamilton never used them once. Looking back on her childhood, Leana remembered how her mother used to dissuade her from misbehaving by threatening to make her sleep in those dungeons. The scary part was that Leana _still_ didn't know if she was just trying to scare her or being serious. The thought of it sent a chill up her spine and she visibly twitched.

Elise, however, didn't seem to notice and stepped toward the large door.

"_Wait. We're _actually_ going down there?!" _Leana screamed inwardly.

Her mother placed the bag she was carrying down and reached with both hands inside her dress collar and brought out a chain necklace that had been hidden under the clothing. On the end of the chain was a small, ornate skeleton key only about 3 inches in length. She took off the necklace, but instead of placing the key into the key hole below the door handle she shoved the piece of metal into the middle of the door where there was only wood. Elise turned her hand and an audible _CLICK _could be heard before a series of other clicks and pings, signaling that there were several mechanisms inside the door. Elise pulled on the door, and it opened with a drawn out _CREAK_. Leana watched all of this with a blank expression on her face- one that her mother caught.

"What?" The older woman said, looking Leana.

"What do you mean 'What?'? You just shoved some key into the middle of the door where there was no key hole. _Forgive_ me if I'm curious, but what just happened? Is the key bewitched or is there a special sealing array or what?"

"Oh. That." Elise replied flippantly. "Well, to answer your question- No, the key is just a key and does not have some special spell cast on it. It's really not that complex. A small Bounded Field was covering the center of the door." One of Elise's eyebrows went up a hair. "Honestly Leana, Clan Hamilton was able to hide all of Gilbert's Bluff with their knowledge of Bounded Fields, do you really think, so little of your family to doubt that they are able to hide the image of a keyhole?"

Leana's face flushed with embarrassment. Mentally she groaned at herself. "_How did I miss that? Why do I always have to overthink everything?"_

Elise picked up the luggage bag again looked back at Leana. "Now that that's done with, I take it that we can continue?"

The heiress nodded, at which her mother turned and went through the doorway, and for a moment the younger redhead could've sworn that she saw that her mother's mouth seem a little more upturned than normal. Maybe it was just her imagination.

As soon as both walked through the door way, they were met with a set of stairs that descended in a spiral to whatever lay beyond. Mother and daughter made their way down. The only sound made was the scuffing of the bottom of their shoes on the stone steps. The passage was illuminated by runes that were spaced evenly every 10 feet forward. They only gave off minimal light, not that it bothered Leana thanks to her **Third Eye** magic that she subconsciously activated**. **However Leana couldn't help, but be reminded of old horror movies that she watched from time to time. And it felt like the part where the killer/monster/demon/alien/animated doll jumped out of nowhere to kill the unsuspecting victim.

All and all, the scene greatly disturbed Leana, although she tried her best not to show it. "_Why are we even going to the dungeons?" _Leana started to reevaluate the events had led up to this point again. Maybe the answer would be found there.

Leana's felt sick to her stomach as she started to put the clues together. (1) Her mother was very adverse to her leaving earlier today. (2) She had suddenly accepted that she couldn't change her daughter's mind a little while ago. (3) She was leading her to a place that she had threatened to lock her up in before (although, that might not have been serious). When put together, it didn't paint a pretty picture.

But surely her mother wasn't actually thinking of putting her in one of those decrepit old cells for trying to leave, was she? Leana stopped walking. Elise noticed this and stopped a couple of steps further down. The former looked at the latter's face for a clue to go off of, but there was none. Pondering thoughts ricocheted around in Leana's head until she could take no more. She took a breath and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her mother.

"Leana. You must be wondering why I'm leading you to the lower levels, correct?" It may have been phrased as a question, but it sounded more like a statement when she spoke. Leana was a little surprised but quickly composed herself.

"Err. Um. Yes. Actually, that's been on my mind for quite a while now and knowing would help ease my nerves."

Elise looked over at her daughter and nodded with an expression that Leana couldn't quite place. _Concern? Melancholy?_

"Very well. I suppose you deserve to know. The reason for bringing you down here is that… I have already lost your father. I'm going to make sure I don't lose you to…"

Leana started to panic. Her muscles tensed, ready to run. "_Oh crap! So she _is_ going to try to lock me in the dungeon! I have to get out of here! But the door just closed. I need that ke-" _

"-which is why I'm going to help you summon a Servant strong enough to be able to protect you fully."

Leana couldn't move. Her face froze, gaping at her mother. Her brain felt like it had just crashed into a brick wall and shattered into a hundred pieces. And as she began to metaphorically put her mind back together, the young woman responded in the classiest way she could.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

The loud exclamation caused Elise to jerk and clamp her hands to her ears from the reverb the enclosed stairway created. Elise's carefully-made image of steadfast patience managed to crack a little. Immediately after the shout ended, the Irish woman whacked her daughter's head.

"Bugger me, Leana! Are you trying to wake the _dead_? I don't care what the reason for you screaming may be- That was in no way necessary! Understand?!" She scolded.

Said daughter silently nodded while she childishly nursed her newly acquired wound. "_Damn! Mum certainly hasn't lost her touch. That hit smarts like the devil!"_

"Good. Now can we _please_ get a move on? I would like to complete this charade tonight." Elise said trying to regain her previously calm composure.

Leana's attention was taken away from the throbbing goose egg on her head by her mother's previous words. When the older woman made to continue their decent, Leana hastily tried to catch up. When she was beside Elise again, she spoke exactly what was on her mind.

"W-Wait a second. You're going to… help me… s-summon a Servant?" Her voice sounded almost timid- as if it were too good to be true.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" The older woman in the tartan skirt briefly glanced at her daughter out of the corner of her eye, not slowing down in the slightest. The disbelief written on Leana's face made the Lady of the House scoff.

"Oh, what did you expect? You and I both know that you're as stubborn as your father- maybe even more so." Leana opened her mouth to make a retort, but a pointed look from her mother made the words die in her throat. "Nothing anyone told you would have been able to change your mind. So with that in mind, I made the decision to assist in making sure you have a means to summon a Servant that would actually be able to win."

When Elise finished, Leana nodded to herself in understanding. "_I suppose that makes sense."_ "Okay, so what exactly are we talking about when you say 'assist'?"

It was at that moment that the two stepped through an archway in the stairwell that opened wide to the first floor below ground. Like the stairway the ladies had just went through, its entire architecture was made from limestone in a true medieval style, and its grandness/eeriness was further emphasized by the room's size. Even though there were only two sublevels underneath the palace, each one was built with a ceiling height of about 30 feet, creating a large area that could be used for whatever the clan needed. Lighting was also similar to that that was in the stairway with bright, glowing runes casting their light from the walls and pillars. The level was not divided by anything other than the large pillars (5 foot diameter) holding up the ceiling, making a large amount of floor space- not that Leana could _see_ the floor. The room was filled with many crates, boxes, covered furniture, chests, wardrobes, books, and more that were stacked in seemingly no particular system what-so-ever **(AN: think **_**Harry Potter: The Deathly Hollows**_**'s Room of Requirement, toned down a bit)**.

Leana's eyes wandered the room as she and her mother silently walked through a trail that clutter did not occupy. All the while, the green shirt-wearing girl's head was on a swivel, her vision drinking in every sight in varying wonder. On her right, she past a painting of a man in dark robes who looked a little like her Uncle Daniel although there were differences and the painting looked far too old for that to be possible. On Leana's left she saw a suit of red and silver armor with stag antlers on its helm. This continued for some time with Leana's mind never at rest. "_Just what is all of this? I feel like I'm in a museum or the dusty old tomb of some king."_

So engrossed was she in her own thoughts that Leana was only brought back to the forefront of her reality by the sound of her mother's voice.

"_ _ _" She didn't quite catch what was said.

"Um, I sorry Mum. Could you repeat that?" Leana asked almost timidly. Elise let go a sigh.

"I was saying that we could make use of this time to talk about what is about to happen and _not_ spend moments gawking around like a fish out of water." Leana's face reddened slightly but maintained a dignified look. She couldn't get mad. She _had _just been acting like a child whose curiosity got the better of her.

"Alright, so what is it you wanted to say?"

"Well first, I was going to explain that I've had the servants draw out the summoning circle from those books you had been sending for- yes, that's correct. I have known about your 'book orders' that you've been requesting for some time now. You left one in the common area a while ago when you were through with it. I merely took the liberty of reading the thing on a whim. I've only skimmed over it, but I know a bit about the terms of the Summoning. And after I had a servant thoroughly read it early today, we concluded that _this_" she gestured to the room they were in "is the perfect place to call forth your Servant."

"Wait, we're doing it _here_?" Leana asked in mild shock. Her mother looked over to her with an eyebrow slightly raised

"Where exactly did you plan on summoning your Servant? Out in the forest? Perhaps in a back alley in Fuyuki?"

"…"

"Right. As I was saying, the reason that this place is optimal for summoning your Servant is that when Gilbert's Bluff was built, the clan head at the time had made sure to place this palace in this spot exactly. You are aware of the magic ley lines that channel Mana (nature's magic) around the world, correct?" Leana nodded. "Well the reason that makes this location so desirable for the clan is because most of the magic ley lines in Northern Lanarkshire and some of the surrounding areas converge beneath this building- to where we are headed to now. I believe I remember one of the servants telling me that they read summoning a Servant with such a magical boost from the ley lines would be beneficial, no?" Elise asked pointedly.

Her daughter scrunched her brow at that. It seemed that Leana was becoming very intrigued to what was being said by the older woman. The girl quickly thought back to what she read in all those books and made a connection.

"Um-Yes. If what you say is true, using this junction of ley lines to summon a Servant would actually be _very _useful. Texts of past Grail Wars state that the Mana extracted from the world would be utilized and added to that of the Master for a brief moment during the summoning. The combined energy, in turn, would be used in forming the body of the spirit that is answers the Master's call. The benefit that makes this so desirable is that the abundance of magic used gives the Grail more to work with and can raise the Servants base stats higher than they would be if summoned normally. Similar methods are said can be achieved by summoning during 'The Witching Hour' (2:00 am) or releasing stored magic from gemstones or other magic devices during the ritual."

The two come upon the sight of Hamilton workers moving clutter away from a spot in the floor. In this spot was a large, circular array of drawn lines, glyphs, and runes- the Summoning Circle. The redheads make there way to the circle with Elise continuing to talk.

"It was never meant to be used in such a way, but I think it should be manageable, yes?" The Lady of the House said with a slight smirk. Leana nodded dumbly, too engrossed with looking at the circle on the limestone floor. She had to hand it to the workers that made this circle. Even from just looking at a bleary sketch from the book her mom "appropriated", the ponytailed girl could see that all of the lines were done quite precisely, and the runes were drawn to perfection. _"Well we are Celtic mages after all. Being able to draw runes is practically mandatory"._ Leana made the conclusion that if there was any chance of something in the summoning going wrong, it would not be due to faulty symbols.

"Now before we get started, I'm going to ask you some things. Even if we made this Summoning Circle, I am in no way an expert on this 'Holy Grail War', so maybe you could answer a few questions I have that may prove helpful?" Elise said.

"Of course." Leana replied. "I only know what I've read in some summaries of past Grail Wars provided by a runner I sent to the Clock Tower and some references in the books I've read, but I will answer the best I can."

"So how many Servants can be summoned and is there a way for you to tell if Servants have been summoned yet?"

"Seven Servants participate in the war- each of a different class: Lancer, Saber, Archer, Berserker, Assassin, Caster, and Rider. As to the second part of your question- No. I cannot tell how many have been summoned yet or even if the war has already started. However, once I have a Servant, they will be able to sense how many other Servants are alive through their mutual connection to the Grail."

Elise pondered a bit before opening her mouth again.

"Which Class of Servant do you believe would be considered most likely of winning?"

"Well Saber is often considered the most powerful of the Servants. This is because of the relatively high overall stat lines they have compared to rival classes. However, a Servants stats can be changed depending on which spirit answers the call, but they more or less are tied to their class's base stats. "

"Are you able to choose which spirit or class you summon?"

Leana shook her head. "Normally, you can't choose either. If done without preference, the Grail would choose both spirit and class to fit you personality or reasons to fight. However, there _are_ hints in some of my books insinuating that the three families that created the Grail may know how to summon specific classes. As for summoning a specific spirit, from what Lord El-Melloi II has chosen to tell my runner in the Clock Tower, something related to the hero you wish to summon acting as a sort of 'catalyst' can act as a set of instructions to the Grail to call them forth. The closer the object is to their legend, the more likely that an avatar of the Heroic Spirit will be summoned from the Throne of Heroes."

"Hmm. I think I understand. It _would_ be useful to be able to summon a Servant that you knew a bit about, especially when putting together effective plans." Elise said while nodding. "So, what were your plans for Summoning before I took you here? What were you going do to insure you had a strong Servant?"

Leana did not respond. She blatantly looked around the room, not able to meet her mother's gaze. Elise's eyes widen and gave her daughter a look that was skeptical and less that pleased. The woman muttered something under her breath about "Hamiltons" and "damn genes that don't like to think before acting".

Leana herself was beginning to understand just how little she had planned out for the Grail War. _"I guess I never thought about how to incorporate a Servant into my plans."_

Elise finished her contained complaints of Hamilton traits and looked straight at Leana. "Well, at least I caught this before you set out or you might very well be worse off than you are now. Anyways, finding a 'catalyst' for you shouldn't be too hard. Clan Hamilton has accumulated quite the collection of trinkets over the centuries. Let's see- there's the armor of the Sir William Wallace, an arrow said to have been one shot by Robin Hood, a tapestry owned by-Ah" The Lady of the House dawned a look of epiphany on her face. "Wait here. I believe that I've thought the perfect catalyst for you to use."

The woman walked across a length of the space around the magic circle and began talking with one of the clansmen that had been moving stuff out of the area in preparation of the summoning. He had red hair, although it was duller than the two ladies, and was dressed in worn clothes meant for working. The man recognized Elise and stopped what he was doing to acknowledge the Lady of the House. They were too far away for Leana to hear, but from the astonished looks the man was giving her mother before hastily running off through a path through the clutter, she would guess that whatever the 'catalyst' her mother proposed would prove to be interesting.

"Where is he going?"

"Off to get something that may very well win you the 'Holy Grail'."

"Can I ask what exactly did you tell him to retrieve?"

"We will just have to see when he returns, Leana. Just be patient."

Leana lightly glared at her mother's unwillingness to answer her, but relented after seeing it had no effect. _"And she calls _me_ stubborn."_

After about ten minutes, clansman came back to the mother and daughter while toting a wooden case in his arms. "I brought it just as you asked, milady." The man said as he held out the item in question.

The case was made of polished, dark oak and looked old- _very_ old in fact. Every corner and edge was rubbed down with age and minor cracks ran throughout the outer frame. The dimensions of the container stood out as well with its length being more than 5 feet while its width and height were only around a foot each. The case was presented before the two redheads, still closed before Elise took initiative and stepped forward. She nodded her thanks to the man before telling him to gather the rest of the clan present and tell them to go back upstairs. He went off to do his task immediately.

Leana waited with her mother while the two of them looked on as all of the men and women that had been working left towards the stairs, leaving them alone in the room with a finished magic circle and a supposedly "perfect" catalyst for the soon-to-be Master. Speaking of which-

Leana peered over at the mysterious box in the arms of her mother and wondered. "_What could it be? Just what makes it so "perfect" for me?"_

The hypnotized stare was noticed by holder of said box, causing them to turn fully to the other person. Elise looked down at the box and then back up at her daughter with a melancholic glint in her eyes and a sad smile on her face.

"Whatever happens in the War, Leana, know that I love you and will be awaiting for your swift return home. I have the utmost faith that you will show the world what you can do. And just in case that's not enough, I hope this will give you the extra push you need."

Elise eased opened the case to Leana, the iron hinges creaking. Leana's gaze pried inside and looked over what she was to be using to summon a hero of legend as her Servant.

Inside of the case was a _sword_\- and what a sword it was. To be more exact, the weapon was a claymore (a sword meant to be dual-wielded). Its handle was about 15 inches long with a small spike on the end and covered in dark, cracked leather wrappings on where the sword would be held. The handle was divided into two grips by a handguard in the shape of an avian wing covering the grip nearest to the blade and wrapping around the base of the blade itself. Also on the handguard was the carved Gaelic rune, **Tiwas**. The cross guard was rather simple and was about 16 inches wide. Continuing her gaze down the sword, Leana noticed that on the metal grip that held the blade in place, another Gaelic rune was inscribed- this one being** Hagalaz**. In the center line of the blade was a crevasse with metal plates riveted on either of its sides. Inside the crevasse seemed to glow an odd violet light. The blade itself, around 4 feet in length, narrowed and before widening near the end and then narrowed shortly again, forming the swords tip. In the widened part of the sword, yet another Gaelic rune was found- this one was **Othala**. Any other characteristics relevant were not in the sword's design, but in its "scars". The sharp, proud blade was covered in many scratches while its edge held several nicks and notches. This weapon had seen its share of battle- that was for certain.** (AN: I posted the picture's deviantart location on my profile page)**

Leana just looked at piece of metal resting in the box with an expression of intense astonishment and recognition. And why_ wouldn't _she recognize the sword? After all it was _Jupiter_\- the "God of Storms", the blade of the Blind King, and Clan Hamilton's greatest treasure.

* * *

**(Leana remembering information pertaining to the sword. **_**NOT**_** a flashback)**

Long ago during the fourth century, the mage Clan Hamilton of only about 6 or 7 generations into their craft practiced their Thaumaturgy in Scotland. They were most well-known to the surrounding Celtic tribes for their high aptitude for constructing special Bounded Fields- which was used mostly for illusions- as well as a widespread affinity for Lightning Magic. With a family having such power, no one dared attempt to attack the powerful house or encroach upon their lands. Those that did were met with a short and violent end.

One day, Clan Hamilton heard drifting rumors of a man dressed in strange, heavy armor wandering their lands. The family sent out scouts to confirm this. Sure enough the scouts returned, stating that there was indeed a man on their lands dressed in heavy armor not seen before and wore a helmet of a Roman Centurion. After discussion they shortly ruled him to be an invader from the main land that got lost from his unit, so they decided to quickly kill the outlander and be done with it.

It should have been easy enough for a family of mages to dispose of an unarmed, non-magical trespasser. However when they found the trespasser deep in a forest, that was not the case at all. What at first thought was going to be a short execution turned into a destructive battle as the strange Roman fought back with a level of Electrokenesis that far surpassed their own. It was power beyond the likes which none has seen in a human previously or thereafter according to the Clan's old records. In the end, the mysterious Roman lay dead along with a dozen Hamilton kinsmen and more than half more wounded. The clan head himself had been killed as well, suddenly leaving his son present as the new leader of the clan.

When the survivors checked the outlander's body, they removed his armor to find a myriad of old, festering wounds that appeared to have reopened during their skirmish. It would seem that it was not the clansmen that truly took this stranger's life. The surviving young Hamilton heir-turned-clan head ordered that all of the dead, including the unknown Roman, to be burnt on a pyre- a warrior's funeral. And to mark their "triumph" over the unbelievably powerful Roman, the clan head ordered his Centurion helmet smelted down and reforged as a sword. The sword was then named "Jupiter".

Later, after the same battle, a clansman had woken up in a forest. He had apparently been thrown far by the Roman during the fight and knocked unconscious from the collision with a tree. He was relatively unharmed, but the family had long since left the area and he found that he couldn't find his way back home. However, with the help of a Will-o-Wisp, he found his way back home after almost a week of being missed. His story became known to the clan as "The Tale of the Lost Hamilton".

Several years passed.

In the late fourth century, the Hamiltons were in a lull of sorts. The clan head that lead them had proven himself to be ill-suited for his inherited role and records deemed him a dishonorable tyrant. He did not share the rest of the clan's views of Thaumaturgy. Where most thought of it as an art to be studied and progressed upon, the detestable clan head saw it as unneeded and a waste of time and effort that could be used to better the clan's standing in the world. When clan members tried to change his line of thinking, the clan head would hear none of it and often kill any that spoke out against the way he lead.

One day, something the clan head did riled up the clan more than any time since he took power. As a result, a clansman challenged him in a trial by combat for the right to rule. The duel was apparently hard fought as illustrated in the archives. The clan head had apparently used Jupiter while fighting. It ended with the tyrant leader dead and the new victor with a cut that left him blind in both eyes. Even so, the clan was pleased with the results and recognized him as their new leader. He in turn took up Jupiter and swore upon the blade to lead the clan to greatness. This man was later given the moniker "The Blind King".

According to family records, it was around the fifth century when the Blind King rose to become head of the relatively young (compared to today) Clan Hamilton during a time when phantasmal creatures and beings referred to as gods still roamed the land- a point in the world's timeline magi now refer to as "The Age of Gods". Also during this period of human history, innumerable wars were constantly being waged across the Earth and empires rose and fell accordingly. It was a time of chaos for the most part. And it was with the blade Jupiter that the Blind King had led his family through that chaos- against the invading Saxons, declining Roman Empire, rival clans also in the area, and monsters roaming their lands.

However the Hamilton leader was perhaps most well-known for his success in fighting off the subjugation forces of Arthur Pendragon- the supposed "King of all Britainnia". The archives even state that the two leaders had personally crossed blades on the battlefield only to end in a draw when Arthur was forced to retreat when he saw his forces being routed around him. His men were not very experienced in fighting an entire _clan_ of mages. This chapter of Arthur's rein is not well known, and the Hamiltons and others that know it as factual in the present believe it was due to both the king not wanting his people to lose faith should they hear of it and the Hamiltons not wanting to make waves that could catch any more unwanted attention. Any non-mage affiliated people today that _do_ know of this conflict discredit it for the report of the use of magic (something that "does not exist") and subsequently write it off as pure fiction.

* * *

The Blind King would not doubt have ascended to the Throne of Heroes when he died, and Jupiter would be the perfect catalyst to call him forth. Afterall, when you manage to fight off the "Once and Future King of Britain" that wielded Excalibur in single combat, that weapon wouldn't likely be forgotten easily.

"Go on Leana. Take it. Use it to summon the greatest Hamilton to have lived." Elise's voice urged the younger woman while moving the open case closer towards her.

Leana's hand slowly reached up to the wooden box and wrapped her right palm around the upper grip of sword while her other hand rose to the middle of the blade to act as leverage. She pulled the sword out of its case as laid it across her hands and looked at it further, turning it in the dull light and watching it shimmer.

It was heavy, as she expected for a sword of its size. Then again, it could also have something to do with the fact that the sword was made completely out of titanium. This fact was always a mystery to the clan as the element titanium was only properly discovered in Britain in 1791 whereas this sword was made more than a millennium prior. And since it was previously a Roman's helm, the clan of mages have no idea how it came to be as nothing similar has been reported.

Jupiter's composition aside, the sword told many tales as Leana stared at it. The blade brought back less pleasant memories to the front of her mind.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

2 months had passed since Alec's departure before someone was able to finally get the message to the Hamiltons It was not surprising, seeing as their home was rather out of the way as well as hidden to those who did not know exactly where to go. The Dead Apostles were defeated as a whole and those that survived were pushed back into hiding in the shadows. The Mage Association was victorious. But as for Alec…

Alec and his brothers' bodies along with those of the other mages in their group were found in the depths of a bunker in eastern Germany. All around them were piles of ash, flesh and bone- the remains of their targets. They had done their duty, but it had cost them their lives.

Elise cried for days. More than once had she ran out of tears, and it would start all over again whenever Leana asked how her father was or when he was coming back. The truth was hidden from the little girl for more than a month before her mother's heart could no longer handle the overbearing guilt of keeping such a thing secret. When the now widow finally mustered up the courage and told her daughter the truth, she felt like she had stabbed a dagger into both of their chests to bleed.

The bodies were brought in by clansmen that had been sent to the Clock Tower to pick them up. All of Gilbert's Bluff mourned at the sight of the wrapped bodies being in the back of a horse-drawn wagon as they proceeded to New Hamilton Palace to be identified. Lady Elise had been part of this sorrow task as she identified her husband as well as both of her brother-in-laws. In all, Clan Hamilton had lost 6 good men, and the hearts of those left behind ached dearly for them. Funerals for each of the fallen were made shortly after… For most that is.

The exception to this was Lord Hamilton himself. Before his body could be laid to rest, the Magic Crest of Clan Hamilton had to be passed down to the next successor- Leana. Normally with younger mage families who may only have two or three generations that have involved themselves with Thaumaturgy, the process of transferring a Magic Crest was done with the aiding of medicines made of special herbs and crushed bone to create a more solid connection between individuals before the switch is made. For mage families of 500 years or older, though, the bloodline that the Crest is being passed down in has usually become uniform to it and a safe connection is almost always assured. However, Hamiltons are a clan of mages that date back to the Age of Gods. As a result, their Magic Crest has grown quite large and complex. In consequence is that the family crest can only be passed down through a very old and arguably barbaric method- a method that involved Jupiter.

In this method, both participants were restrained into a lying down position on a stone table while close to each other. There would also be one other person from the clan that was trained in performing the ritual that held Jupiter. This person would first stab the tip of Jupiter into the predecessor where the Crest resided. The blade wielder would then activate the **Othala** rune carved on the end of Jupiter's blade that would draw the Magic Crest into sword. This is reportedly rather agonizingly painful according to predecessors that were fortunate/unfortunate enough to be alive during the ritual. After all of the Crest is collected, Jupiter is removed and then carefully stabbed into the successor's body in a place of their choosing that would be non-fatal (**AN: "Alright kid, where ya wanna get pierced?")**. The one handling Jupiter then activates the **Othala** again which releases the Magic Crest and inscribes it into the successor. It is not a pretty sight, but it is the only way.

For Leana, that ritual would have been traumatizing had she had a weaker will. She literally had to watch as her father's dead body get impaled by a sword right next to her, and then had to lie there as the same sword hovered over her before plunging in between her should blades. That part was very… _uncomfortable_. The blade itself was merely less than a centimeter deep in her and the hooded bearer of Jupiter had a very still grip to keep sword still, but inscribing the Magic Crest onto Leana's back took a long time- a whole hour (it was that big).

After the ritual, Alec's body was put to rest to being burned on a pyre and ashes scattered in a nearby river- as clan tradition dictates.

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

All and all, it was not a memory that fell under Leana's happier moments. She shook her head to clear her mind.

"_Not the time to be thinking such things, Leana. You have a job to do."_ She told herself.

The Hamilton heiress turned around and shortly walked to the summoning array. She looked around and made sure to position herself directly at the top of the inscribed circle's edge. Leana held Jupiter out in her arms bent at the elbow in a presenting manner. Looking around, everything seemed to be ready.

Leana took a few breathes to calm her nerves as her heart was racing. She looked over at her mother once more and her gaze was met with an encouragingly warm smile.

Elise nodded to her.

Leana nodded back with a small smile of her own before letting it fall and closed her eyes in concentration. Now was the time. She opened her mouth and began the Incantation of Summoning.

**(AN: Play **_**Saturn- Cue Factory Music**_** for the duration of the Summoning)**

"**Fill… Fill… Fill… Fill... Fill.**

**Let each be turned over five times, **

**simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.**

**Let silver and steel be the essence.**

**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

**Let my blood provide the ancestor."**

The circle began to glow red as it was filled with Leana's prana and the mana provided by the ley lines. A light wind started to blow around the girl, but she kept her eyes closed as she continued.

"**Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall.**

**Close the four cardinal gates.**

**Come out from the crown.**

**Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom."**

As Leana completed the stanza a pulse of magic energy pulsed from the circle shifting and knocking over a large amount of the clutter nearby. The drawn lines began to shine brighter and cast deep shadows all around. The gentle wind escalated into a miniature gale, throwing around loose trinkets and making the chanting girl's hair whip behind her haphazardly. Never the less, Leana kept her concentration and moved on to the spell's final portion.

"**Heed my words. **

**My will creates your body, and your body creates my destiny. **

**If you heed the Grails call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. **

**I hereby swear… That I shall be all the good in the world. **

**That I shall defeat all evil in the world. **

**You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding… **

**Guardian of the scales!"**

With the last of the incantation declared, the building power in the circle finally reached its climax, and the stored prana exploded outward in a wave of rushing, crimson energies. The scene mimicked that of a volcanic eruption- it was bright, violent, something that was simultaneously beautiful and terrifying to witness.

Leana chose this moment to open her eyes, but was immediately forced to squint do to the overwhelmingly bright red light being emitted. The girl also could not hear over the wailing wind. With of both of these factors, Leana did not know what was going on and missed the small detail of the pendant on her necklace briefly glowing blue before returning to normal. She _did _however notice intense burning sensation on her left hand. This pain caused Leana to release Jupiter on reflex, clutching at the afflicted appendage and letting the sword clatter on the stone floor.

And as soon as sword hit the ground everything… stopped. The wind ceased. The red light that previously filled the room vanished. Leana was torn from nursing her hand at the abrupt change of atmosphere and looked up toward where circle was. Her eyes narrowed despite having expected it. Leana and Elise were no longer the only ones in the room.

Leana took a step forward.

In the center of what use to be a summoning array (as it was now practically gone) stood a figure well over six feet tall and clad in a strange set of silver armor that's form suggested a male wearer. Over the armor, the supposed male donned a worn, white, sleeveless cloak that fell from the top his shoulders to ankle-level. It was left unbound and open. The armor shined in the dim light of the room and was left unblemished for almost the entirety of it- the one exception to this being the Roman number XIV engraved into the right shoulder pauldron. The figure stood high, unmoving. All and all, it was a very intimidating picture to see.

**(AN: End music)**

However, Leana instantly knew something was wrong, and the armor said it all. As for the armor itself, it covered much of the figure's body and looked tough enough to take on a large truck at full speed and still come out on top- which was a good quality to have in a Servant. However what was strange was just that. The armor looked good- _too_ good. Not even a knight of old would wear _that_ much armor, and the spirit that Leana had expected to summon was known to be quite the opposite. The Blind King had favored light armor when fighting to compliment his bladework.

"_Could this really be the Blind King- my ancestor?"_ Leana thought to herself as she inspected the still figure. Her eyes continued to drift over him until she looked up to the figure's head at which she gawked. Multiple emotions rushed through her: recognition, despair, anger, curiosity, shock.

On top of the unknown figure's head was a helmet. This helmet seemed to be made out of the same material the rest of the armor was made from and so, shined silver. It encompassed the entirety of the person's head, therefore Leana could not see his face, which was not odd- however, the fact that there were no eye holes was. In their place were two mirrored plates of metal that met in the middle of the facial area. As if to add further confusion, a line of violet light cut through the middle of the helm and dully glowed in the dark room. Leana did not think much on any of this, though. Instead, her gaze was fixated on what was above the figure's head, fore on top of the strange helm stood a large, fanned-out crest made of white and black feathers. Nothing was odd about it. It was just a normal crest that would be worn by an officer in the old armies of Greece, Persia, Turkey, and… _Rome_.

Before Jupiter was forged into a blade, it had been a helm that belonged to a_ Roman_ Centurion. Leana knew this.

"_Could it actually be possible that the Grail summoned the Roman soldier instead of the Blind King?"_ She thought, then shook her head. _"No. That can't be possible. Jupiter is entirely different. It shouldn't have anything linking to the Roman. So then why-!"_

"I have answered the call of war with the Holy Grail as the ultimate prize." The figure's deep, gruff voice brought Leana out of her inner struggle to address the being. The sound of figure was obviously male and held a tone that was rather authoritative. The way he spoke was odd though. The speech pattern was clear and held no definite accent, but during the actual delivery, the voice sounded like it was being spoken through a megaphone. It sounded electronic. Maybe it was just her imagination. He spoke again.

"There are two present at the time of my summoning. May I ask which of you holds the mark of a Master?"

Leana's mind jolted as she remembered the pain she felt in her hand during the ritual. Brought said limb up for her to see. Sure enough, on the back of her left hand there were now 3 blood red marks that came together to form a pattern similar to a Celtic Triquetra. These were Command Seals given to her by the Grail and solidifying her status as a Master. She smirked to herself. _"I did it! I'm a Master!" _Even if the Servant standing in front of her might not be the one she intended, that fact was overshadowed at the moment by her excitement of becoming a Master. Leana held her hand for the Servant to see.

"That would be me. I am Leana Katherine Hamilton, and I am the one who summoned you."

The Servant's helmet tilted toward the hand before tilting back to Leana. Could he even see through that helmet? Apparently so. The Servant spoke again.

"Your Servant has been summoned. And so I ask of you- Are you my Master?"

"Yes I am."Leana responded firmly. The Servant's helm nodded and, without warning, dropped down on one knee."

"Then the contract is set and our fates are one in the same until the end of this war. Let it be known that I hereby swear my loyalty to you and that I will do all in my power to assure victory for us, my Master." All of this was said with a steadfast voice.

This caught Leana a little off guard by the conviction behind the declaration, but she regained her bearings.

"And you have my gratitude. I have no doubt that the Grail will be ours. Now please rise. We have much to discuss."

The Servant did so. Leana nodded.

"Good. Before we begin, I have to ask you- What is your class? I don't think I recall you stating it."

The Servant bowed his head in agreement.

"That was my mistake, Master. Forgive me. I have been summoned under the Servant Class 'Guardian'."

"'Guardian'…?'" Leana said flatly. The Servant nodded again. Leana's gaze turned into an annoyed glare.

"What the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke, Servant? There is no such class. Stop this foolishness and tell me what class you are." Leana declared. The man didn't as so much as flinch at her words.

"I assure you, I am not lying, Master. I have told what class I am. When I was called here from the Throne, the Grail stated that I am to fulfill my role in this war as a 'Guardian' and that is what I am. I will serving as the 'Servant of the Shield'." The voice kept its level tone throughout speaking.

Leana didn't know what to do. Past Grail Wars dictated that there were seven classes a Servant could be summoned as, yet here was summoned spirit claiming otherwise. And while there had been rumors of something similar happening in the Third Grail War, that was never confirmed as there were no survivors (well, except for that Kotomine priest, but apparently his lips were sealed tight on the matter up until his death 10 years ago). Still, why would a Servant lie to their own master upon being summoned? It wouldn't make any sense.

So, the question Leana asked herself now was how to prove that the Servant in front of her was lying and move on. _"How can I prove it…?"_ Her eyes drifted in the direction of her marked left hand. _"No. That would be a waste…Wait! Didn't the Lord El-Melloi talk about something like this?- Something about Masters being able to see a Servant's class and stat line by just looking at them and concentrating?."_ A smirk found its way onto Leana's face- something her Servant caught.

"Does something amuse you, Master?" He inquired.

"Oh, I just remembered a way to tell what you really are and not this 'Guardian' nonsense." The red head replied flippantly, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. She then mentally intensified her gazed at the armor clad figure.

"Now just stand still, and we can finally be done with this and move o-" She left her words hanging loose on her tongue. Her eyes widened and her face was set into a mask of shock.

"Master?" The male figure's voice said, trying to get the attention of the stunned-silent girl to no avail.

Meanwhile, Leana was stuck staring at Servant in front of her- or rather, the mental stat sheet for him. The sheet itself listed his basic stats ranked by alphabetical letters. As the sheet continued, the information that rival Masters would not be able to access was listed such as the Class Skills and Personal Skills which both currently were held in good amount. The category for Noble Phantasms was at the bottom and listed the titles to a total of 6 Phantasms with an added smudged line. However, it was what was at the top of the list where that held Leana's attention.

* * *

**Class: Guardian**

**Name: ?**

**Master: Leana Hamilton**

* * *

"Master?" The Serv- Guardian (Leana corrected herself) asked once again, this time succeeding in getting the girl's attention.

"Wha-? What is it?" Her voice shaky, and her head felt light.

"Are you alright, Leana?" Elise's voice sounded for the first time since before the summoning began as she stepped toward her visibly distressed daughter.

Leana tried to shake out of her stupor, but it didn't seem to work very well as she was still wobbling on her feet slightly.

"Yes. I think I'm just tired. The Summoning Ritual must have taken a lot out of me." The newly-made Master lied.

In reality, Leana just wanted some time to take all of this in. She had summoned a Servant on short notice from her mother. The Servant that was summoned was _not_ the one she had expected (in fact, she didn't know who he was supposed to be, but she didn't think much on it at the moment). And now Leana just found out that the Servant is of a class that didn't even apply to any previous Holy Grail War. After all of that she just wanted to lay down to set her mind straight and maybe get some shut-eye.

"I guess that's understandable. Well, you can stay here for another night if that is what you choose." Elise said lightly.

Leana just nodded tiredly. Her mother nodded again, then turned around, started to lead back the way the two came, but not before turning to the Servant.

"Can you pick up those bags over there? It seems your Master is just about to pass out and I have to make arrangements for both of your departure tomorrow. Also will I need to show you to a room as well?"

Guardian shook his head to the Mistress of the House as he picked up the luggage. The bags didn't look like they weighed anything in his grip.

"Alright then. Let's go." She said curtly.

And so, the three figures silently made their way through the dark cluttered room toward the stairs that would lead them back to the surface and, for Leana, her bed. Said red-head dragged her feet behind her mother.

"I don't think I will be even capable of sleep tonight." Leana grumbled lowly so that no one would hear. She looked back at the Servant following up behind her with tired eyes. "At least his stats are good."

Chapter End

* * *

**(More detailed Servant Stat sheet. Note: Leana cannot see the explanations or Guardians true name) **

**Class: **(Abnormal)** Guardian**\- "_Servant of the Shield", "Watcher on the Wall", and "Master of Defense"_

**Alternate Classes:** Archer, Saber

**True Name: **Saint-14

**Alignment: **Neutral Good

**Master:** Leana Hamilton

**Strength:**** A**\- _it is said that he caved in the skull of a Kell of one of the great Fallen Houses with a single blow from his own._

**Agility:**** C**

**Endurance:**** A+**\- _Exos are tireless and those that are Titans are even more so._

**Mana:**** B**\- _Guardian's frame design is an older, superior model than that of most Exo's that features much larger Light (prana) storage capacitors that can be used to as he sees fit._

**Luck:**** C**

**Class Skills:**

**-Item Construction (grenades):** **C**\- Guardian can make projection grenades of the Defender Titan made from his own Prana that are either Magnetic, Spike, or Suppressor Grenades. Only up to 2 can exist at a time. Any more will cause them to become unstable and dispel back into prana.

**-Independent Action: A+**\- Guardian would normally receive Light (prana) for his abilities from the Traveler through his Ghost. But since the Traveler is absent, he must rely upon his master for the energy to stay on this plane of existence. However, if the flow of prana were to stop for whatever reason, Guardian may use his Ghost to sap the needed energy from any Magical Layline in the vicinity, which Fuyuki proves to be abundant in. The process of converting energy is very time consuming (3 days for a full charge. 2 hours if done daily without significant expenditure of prana) and must be done when out of combat where Guardian enters a "dormant" state while being recharged. If his Ghost is destroyed, this recharging method will prove impossible and this skill is lowered to rank A.

**-Riding:** **C**\- only holds knowledge and skill to operate transportation that can conventionally hold only one passenger/driver (motorcycles, horseback, jet ski, snow mobile, Sparrow, etc.)

**-Magical Resistance (the Guardian class boosts this skill): A**\- _guardians under the designation of the Defender Class Titan are all instructed on how to ward off whatever that is thrown at them by the forces of Darkness- including the arcane arts often utilized by the Hive. For a veteran such as Guardian, he became very capable of shrugging off the dark magics of the Hive Wizards and Ogres that roamed the badlands of Earth during his time._

**-Divinity: D**\- All guardians from Guardian's life are blessed by the light of the Traveler, earning at least E rank. When still alive, Guardian was shown to be significantly favored, earning a rank higher.

**-Protector of the Earth: D**\- _Tales of Guardian were often told in the last City on Earth as well as many of the scattered wildling tribes around the world. It reached them through word of mouth or first-hand witnessing one of Guardian's crusades to purge the Darkness from Earth. _Since Guardian's legend was so wide-spread, his cultural sphere encompasses the entire planet. Therefore, Guardian's stats benefit no matter where he is- as long as he is on Earth. Note that the benefits gained are not very high due to the relatively small amount of people (compared to other heroic spirits') that were aware and exalted Guardian's deeds (these benefits have already been incorporated into the stats above).

**Personal Skills:**

**-Force Barrier: C**\- prana is drained from Servants with every action they perform. When Guardian lands a successful punch on his opponent, he intentionally expels noticeable amount of prana and the impact his hit creates blows the energy he expended back onto himself, forming a thin protective layer of magic. This secondary armor projects a light repulsion outward, softening oncoming blows from opponents by a minor degree. This is very temporary and the barrier will fade away shortly after the initializing punch if not rejuvenated by another successful hit.

**-Battle Continuation:** **C+**\- If not dealt significant damage, the battleframe of an Exo will continue to fight. And unless having received a decisively fatal wound, Guardian's Ghost is able to heal most-to-all damage sustained post-combat.

**-Unworldly Tongue:** **E**\- _After many cycles of hunting his prey, he has learned their habits and has made meaning of their guttural drawl._ Guardian is able to speak and understand the language of The Fallen.

**-Bravery:** **A**

**-Military Tactics:** **B**\- _Guardian led many crusades to liberate Earth from hostile threats. The strategies he employed resulted in many victories._

**-Pioneer of the Stars:** **A**\- _Guardian proved to do the impossible by killing a great Kell in single combat and taking charge of its House, even if only during the fleeting moments before his death._

**Noble Phantasms:**

**-Ghost ("Fire Fly")(support): C**\- _Guardian's longtime companion and partner has been brought back due to being so deeply ingrained in his being, both physically and spiritually_.

Fire Fly boosts sensor capabilities, heals injuries, can hack into electrical devices, able to unlock doors, capable of converting Layline energy into prana for Guardian, summon the Sparrow.

**-Vault of the Tower Armory (anti-person/anti-unit):** **C**\- _In life, all guardians had access to a plethora of firearm weaponry to combat the enemies of the Traveler._

Guardian may form projections of any weapon model to use in combat (nothing specific. Just what type of gun). All weapons have a rank of E (D in the case of heavy weapons)_._ Also in the armory are:

-Apollo and Artemis: D+_\- twin hand cannons and Guardian's favored weapons. _They have Solar and Void attributes respectively.

**-Ward of Dawn (support): A(EX)**\- Guardian may lay out a spherical, transparent dome. The dome can be deployed anywhere from a 1 to 25 meter radius from Guardian for a duration time of 90 to 10 minutes respectively (this does not take effects of enemy Noble Phantasms, environmental factors, or other effects into account).

This Noble Phantasm has 2 "modes". First is the "Shield" which as the name suggests provides a nigh impenetrable shield to any and all on the outside. It is most effective against projectile attacks and magic performed at range, but can also block physical blows if the dome is small/concentrated enough. The second method is the "Coliseum". In contrast to the "Shield", the "Coliseum" strengthens the shield wall inward, making a perfect cage to trap an unsuspecting foe or stop any enemy who would try to retreat from Guardian.

Each mode is unique, and so considered two different abilities. So, if Guardian is using one and wishes to switch to the other, he must first deconstruct the active mode and then form the dome again in the new mode (this would consume A LOT of prana). While inside (for either mode), Guardian's base **Agility**,** Strength**, and** Endurance** stats, the Class Skill **Magical Resistance**, as well as any weapons he is using at the moment are raised by one rank.

**-Starless Night (support): C+(B+)**\- _Guardian's light, when let loose, was said to be so bright that it blocked out the stars in the sky better than if you were in the middle of The City._

Guardian can unleash a burst of Prana in the form of a shining light from his form. When used with the **Ward of Dawn**, the Rank is raised when the light is reflected by the shield, amplifying the brightness and effectively blinding anyone inside.

**-Helm of the Saint (support): D+**\- _The great saint has worn that helm in every battle he has ever been in._

The helm that Guardian wears atop his figure is for more than just show. It's made from a titanium alloy that, having been made stronger through the Summoning, is indestructible to almost anything. The helm does not have any means to see directly out of. Therefore attacks against Guardian that require eye contact (such as **Mystic Eyes** and **Mystic Face**) are null. Instead, the helm has two ways of perceiving the world.

(1) The first is for the photoreceptor in the center of the faceplate to receive a visual and project a picture on the helm's interior similar to a video camera. (2) The secondary method is for the helm to "sense" what is around by way of Guardian or his Ghost leaking out a continuous, seemingly insignificant stream of Prana to form a constantly updating picture akin to a version of echolocation. This second method is best utilized in conjunction with **Starless Night**, where the walls of the **Ward of Dawn **create a clearer "picture" of the enclosed space, while the rest of the occupants remain blinded earning a rise in rank to rank B.

**-House of Crows (anti-unit):** **C**-_ (Story will be detailed later on. It is written but would spoil some stuff right now.)_

Guardian is able to summon a single Fallen Crow skiff with a crew of 2 Reaver pilots, a Baron, and 8 of the Kell's Guard.

**-?(Smudged Section?**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed that. As to why it took me so long to post, there are 4 almighty reasons: College, social life, playing other videogames, and laziness. But since finals are wrapping up for me about now, I will hopefully post more often.**

**Explanations (I _do_ have time to explain):**

**1.) Leana's **_**Third Eye**_** Magic (originally made spell): **

**(AN: I know it's also the name of a weapon attribute in Destiny, but I didn't get it from that)**

**The idea is that the Third Eye acts as a form of echolocation or sonar. It is a technique that has been passed down from generation to generation of those descended from the Blind King for more than a millennium. The family had taken to calling it the Third Eye. Essentially, where echolocation and sonar are both methods that send out waves of sound to form an image, the Third Eye is used by Leana sending out her Od (prana that originates from her own body) out in all directions even if there is a solid surface in the way. When the prana has reached the set range of control, Leana forcibly pulls the energy back to her. As the prana journeys back toward its master, it rushes through everything in the vicinity. When the process is done, Leana's trained mind creates a 3 dimensional image depending on what kinds of fluctuations are included in the return flow. Open air doesn't put forth any resistance, and solid inanimate objects like rock or metal slow the flow of prana passing through to a degree depending on the object's density. Meanwhile, things that hold, produce, or are made of prana (plants, animals, Bounded Fields, exc.) deflect the probing energy to a degree depending on how much prana they hold. At the moment, Leana is able to "see" with her Third Eye up to about 25 feet all around. For living organisms inside her "gaze", they will feel a slight chill when Third Eye is being actively used.**

**2.) The Runes on Jupiter:**

**Each rune means something different and has been chosen for a reason. For now, I will just tell you the translated definitions I'm using**

**-Othala- associated with the 'Ancestral Spiritual Inheritance' which is said to connect us to our genetic wisdom, the unconscious and sometimes awakened unity that links us back to the first humans who began to think and seek something 'greater' than a simple 'animal' existence.**

**-Tiwas- associated with sovereign order, sacrifice, and right decision making.**

**-Hagalaz- pertains to power beyond human ability to harness, destructive natural forces, and chaos.**

**3.) The line "Let my blood become the ancestor" during the Summoning Ritual:**

**I based this Summoning Ritual off of the one Rin says in the rebooted **_**Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Bladeworks**_**. In the chant, though, she says "Let my great master Schweinorg become the ancestor". For those of you that do not know, Schweinorg is referring to the wizard Zelretch and how he was the master of Nagato Tohsaka, Rin's ancestor. Since the Clan Hamilton would not be affiliated with Zelretch, I made the simple change.**

**4.) Why does "Jupiter is entirely different" (when Leana is trying to figure if it is or isn't the Blind King that was summoned) matter?:**

**Think of Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon that holds many archetypes of later Heroes' Phantasms. If somebody wanted to summon the King of Heroes by using the finalized phantasm as a catalyst, it would not work, because the phantasm is no longer the same as it was when it rested in Gilgamesh's treasury. The reason why Guardian was summoned was hinted at and will be explained later.**

**Remember that reviews are very much welcome (they help me know what you like and don't like and also encourage those that haven't read the story yet to read it).**

**See you next time.**

**Update 05/09/15: I forgot to add the link address for Jupiter. I have since posted it on my profile**


End file.
